NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams
by zerOtodona
Summary: I don't own nights so there. I do own this story line. Two dreamers vs the nightmarens, who will win? Being postpowned...
1. Tired Nights

Nights: Battle of Dreams

Chapter one: Tired Nights

I sighed as I rested on the couch after a much needed shower. First day back in college had taken a lot out of me. Twin Seed town was and odd place to go for schooling out of country, but it was way cheaper than in California. What am I saying, anything was! I felt my eyes slowly close as sleep started to take over. Too many classes, too many assholes, too many… yawn, problems. Man, was I tired. I just need some sleep and I would be ready for tomorrow, I hoped. I hoped… it would be easier in this lonely town.

Hmm? I questioned standing in front of a beautiful fountain. Was I asleep, was I dreaming? I looked at my reflection in the clear water. My night shirt was gone and I was wear my normal gloomy blue shirt that showed off my chest more than it needed to be and dark blue jeans. My Celtic ring was on my right ring finger and sliver cross around my neck. Cool color eye shadow was on my face along with a soft blush and lip gloss. Long strawberry blond hair flowed in a soft breeze. I looked down at my feet finding my faithful black boots. I must have been dreaming if I was dressed.

I touched my chest over my heart feeling a strange energy from within. It was chilling almost and bright blue. "Who!" Someone called screaming me. "Who are you, visitor?"

Holy fuck! A giant owl monster! "Who are you?" I questioned as my heart pounded.

"I'm Owl," he announced.

"How un-original," I commented, then finally answered, "Linzi, Linzi Adams of the USA. Chemistry major and undecided minor in college. Age is soon to be 19."

"My how formal you are," Owl sighed. "We do not get very many adults here at the Dream Gate."

"Oh?" I wondered looking around. "Why is that, bird?"

"Adults do not normally have Ideya," he replied.

"Ideya?" I asked starting to walk around the round path way.

"They are round, colored crystal orbs representing dream energy."

"I see," I hummed, then stopped as a door appeared out of no where. "Does that happen a lot?"

"No, you must have a Red Ideya… No, you only have blue, how odd?" he hummed flying next to me.

"What's threw there?" I questioned touching the door.

"Nightopia, it's takes the shape of each visitors Ideya," Owl answered.

"I want to see what my heart has made," I said pushing open the door.

"Wait!" Owl yelled. "It's too dangerous with that Nightmaren there!"

I fell quietly through the air as I jump into the next world. I wonder what a nightmaren was. It sounded like nightmare almost. A nightmaren must be a being that creates nightmares. Cool~. I landed on my feet with a soft thump. Snow cracked under my feet as I stood straight and looked around. It was cold and snowing. This is what my heart had made? I wonder why? Might as well looked away while I got warm by walking. "What would someone call this place?" I said out loud. The silence here was unbearable and made me want to go insane. I stopped as I heard someone say something.

"One… two… three…" it chuckled. "My dear friends, my dear cards." Frowning, I stomped up the hill as my breath become visible. "I sense knowledge~." I looked down over the hill to find someone with a strange crawled forward hat and large cap around them. Wish I had that warm cap. He was holding huge cards in his gloved hands. "Visitor, you have what I want."

"Are you a nightmaren?" I asked carefully going down the white hill. "Are you talking about the Ideya?"

"Yes, yes, both yes, yes… YES!" He cheered and cackled madly. "I don't like taking them, but Master makes me do it."

"Why?" I sadly asked next to him. "What's the point?"

"Secret!" he yelled holding his head. "Can't tell, I don't here you or the voices!"

"Don't take it," I said.

"But I must!" he cried turning to me. I flinch in surprise as I saw not only was his face was invisible, but also his body. A creepy grin was on his face as his beautiful blue eyes grew large, but as he saw me his smile faded, along with the crazed look. "You… You're older. You aren't a child… You're a woman." My eyes widen as he dropped his cards, then grabbed my wrist as he floated upwards. "You're a woman!" I stiffen as I was lifted off my feet and he tossed me in the air. I gave a yell as I started to fall to the ground until he caught me around the waste. "Rare! An adult is rare!" I screamed again as he flipped and circled. "Master said I could keep a visitor if I could find one like you!"

"Oh god, I'm gonna puke if you don't put me down," I muttered dizzy. "Please, set me down."

"If I must, but I'm not letting you go," he chuckled, placing me in the snow. I held a hand to my mouth as he tightly held my other wrist with love. "Mine! Mine!"

"I'm not… Ugh, your's," I hissed glaring at him, then the ground. "Letting go of my wrist before you break it, you weirdo."

"Weirdo, I am?" He mumbled. "My name is Jackle, not weirdo. Jackle. You? Is weirdo you're name?"

"No…" I stated jerking my wrist away from him. "It's Linzi."

"Lizard, Lizzy, Lizza-"

"Linzi!" I yelled grabbing him by his collar. "Don't you dare use my name any other way!

"Linzi~" Jackle whispered creeping me out. His forked tongue slipped out of his mouth as he repeated my name over and over again.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to leave now," I said backing away from him.

"No, I want your Ideya!" he screamed taking my upper arm as he shook me roughly. "I'll give you whatever you want for it! Please let me have it!"

"Uh… No," I calmly said, shaking him off. "I'm not going to give it to you. Why don't we just talk about why you need it so badly-"

"I-I-I…"he panicked, then smiled wildly, "Let's do it!"

"W-WHAT?!" I squeaked.

"NiGHTS!" Jackle yelled. "He can do it with a Red Ideya! I bet I could with blue!"

"What?" I questioned slightly scared.

"Touch my hand!" he ordered holding up his hand. "Come on, come on!"

"Why?"

"Please," he begged cutely. Sighing as I looked into those big puppy dog eyes, I shrugged in defeat.

"All right, Jackle," I said with a frown. "You're so childish." He was humming as he waited for me to make my move. I place my palm and fingers against his gloved hand, then flinched in surprise as a white light engulfed me and him. When I opened my eyes, I found myself not myself, but as a ghost like being next to Jackle. When his body moved, my body moved. We had become one in his invisible frame. "What just happen?" I asked him floating in the air beside him.

"We dualalized!" Jackle cheered spinning us in a small circle. "It feels wonderful and powerful!" This was what he wanted to do? Biomerge? "Now I get why he loves doing it!"

"Jackle?" I asked scaring him. "What do we do now?"

"I… don't know," he hummed puzzled.

"Jackle!" Someone with a lower British voice barked, making us spin with fright. "What are you doing? Stop talking to yourself!" I looked at this new nightmaren through the shaking Jackle's eyes. He was like a jester in red and black with white pale skin. Black markings covered his face and bright cold blue eyes. He wore red boots with a full white body suit under his vest and long fingerless gloves. I saw him flinch in disgusts as he saw right through Jackle to me. "You didn't!" he roared.

"Reala," Jackle whimpered holding his our hands up in defense. "She wouldn't give me her Blue Ideya so-."

"Idiot!" the freaky looking clown bellowed.

"Don't call him that, you ass rammer!" I yelled in my voice through Jackle's mouth. "How dare you disrespect him!" Jackle covered his mouth with his hands while laughing nervously.

"Was that the visitor?" he gasped in surprise. "What a rude little thing she is!"

"Little!" I yelled inward at him.

"Well, what are you going to do, second level?" Reala questioned crossing his arms.

"I'm going to keep her," Jackle finally answered. "Master said we could keep them if they were older, remember? Do you?!" The invisible creature laughed insanely, then quieted down. Oh boy…

"So, you found one, hmm?" the young 'maren hummed with a smirk. "The awaker will find the girl at some point, you know?"

"She be back," Jackle defended. "I believe she won't leave me alone."

"That's so sweet until I take the Ideya of Knowledge," he chuckled raising his claws up in front of him. "Besides, Master Wizeman was lying to you, Jackle. He won't allow this act of disobedience to him" I eyed the emo looking nightmaren with a frown.

"Shut up will you," I growled at him. "Why don't you go fuck off?"

"Annoying little rat," Reala growled as his voice went harshly low. "Come out and face me!"

"I will," I hissed, then ordered Jackle. "Jackle."

"No," he whimpered. "He'll hurt you." I felt funny as he hug himself and me.

"Do it!" I warned taking control of his body in it's emotional weaken state. I point a finger a Reala, then yelled, "As soon as I get free, I'm going America all over your British ass!"

"I'm so scared," he replied pretending to shake in his boots. "Come and get me, woman."

"Just. You. WAIT!" I hissed finally freeing myself out of Jackle's body. I landed in the snow on my feet, then glared up at the floating male. "Bring it!" I puffed out my chest as I put my hands on my hips. Yeah, I was standing as dominate as he was up in the air.

Reala landing down on the ground with a smirk as he stared me down making me sweat lightly. I looked away from him, losing the battle of the sight. He seems to frighten me with just looking. I flinch as his hand curve under my chin and he forced me to look him in the eyes. "I can taste your fear so sweetly," he muttered. I lashed my nails out at him, making four deep gashes along his cheek. Hissing, he shoved me to the ground as he raised his hand back to strike me.

"No!" Jackle cried, grabbing me in his arms protectively. "Don't wound what is mine, child!" I gave a yelped as the insane nightmaren lifted me up in his arms and held me away from Reala. "Go away!" I looked up at him, seeing tears run down his intangible cheeks.

"Jackle," I whispered putting a hand on his chest. Poor thing.

"Jackle, seize her Ideya!" Reala commanded touching his cheek. "If you won't I will after I crush her!" Jackle replied with a whimper, then did something that surprise the nightmaren. He flew away as fast as he could to the door leading to the Dream Gate.

"You'll be back?" Jackle pleaded to me. "We'll go soon where else alone tomorrow."

"I have to sleep every night, Jackle," I smiled softly as I touched his face with care. "I'll be here tomorrow, don't worry." I wiped away his tears as we went threw the door, then end out side of the door. This poor fanatical character.

"You need to wake up!" he said putting me down.

"Kill me!" I exclaimed. "It'll scare me wake!"

"But-"

"Do it, Jackle!" I ordered. I jumped in fright as he shoved a card into me, then sat up. Holy crap! "That was a weird dream," I muttered, not sure if it was real or not.


	2. Still Here For You

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 2: Still Here For You

I felt better today, then yesterday, but I couldn't wait to go to sleep tonight and find out if it was all just a dream or for real. This nightmaren Jackle seemed like the type I should stay away from, but Reala was like a death threat. I so don't want to see that guy ever again. Queer emo clown freak. Shifting in my night shirt uncomfortable while thinking that if I said Reala into a mirror three times he may show up and kill me. Still, I was going to sleep no matter what. I jumped on my matrices and snuggled into the pillow. I'm so going to sleep heavy tonight. I just know it~.

I found myself back at the dream gate. There was the one door only still to that snow world. I looked down finding the clothes from before on me again. "Owl?" I called. "Hey, old bird!"

"Miss Linzi, you're back," the bird chirped flapping as he appeared from above. "What is wrong?"

"Did you see Jackle here?" I asked.

"Jackle, no," he answered. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"He needs me to protect him from the voices and Reala," I responded walking over to the door just like before. "I'll see around, bird brain." I went threw the door as the owl yelled a warning before I stepped out on to the snowy hills. Everything was cold here, even colder than before. "Jackle?" I yelled, hearing my voice bounce back to me after a second. "Where are you?!"

"So, you did come back for him, hmm?" Reala chuckled quietly behind me. I jumped and turned to see him float a little above me. "Cerberus is watching him right now over in the Winter Castle."

"The three headed Hades' dog?" I questioned in confusion. "What is that thing doing in dreams? Or is that a nightmaren too?"

"Second level, but very dangerous and powerful," he commented seeming to be terrified of the creature.

"Hmm," I mumbled, then asked, " Where is this castle?"

"Ha! Listen to the better judgment before you ask, Linzi," Reala stated. "Cerberus by now has eaten that failed experiment. So there is no point for you to-"

"So that must be it then?" I said then started to run toward the castle in the distant. "I'm coming Jackle!"

"Hey, wait!" the black and red jester called with bewilderment. I was jerked to a stop when he grabbed my shoulder to obstruct me. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to meet up with Jackle, duh!" I said with a smile.

"Are you daft?" Reala hissed. "Do you want to breathe your last breath not only here, but in the real world?"

"I promised him," I grinned, then patted him on the shoulder. "Just think if I die then you'll get the Ideya." His face turn bright red in a blush. "What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing," he grumbled, then flew away.

"Hmm?" I wondered, but didn't fritter away anymore time. I had to get to that bizarre friend of mine.

Reala growled as he watched the female run to the chilling castle. Death was waiting in there not only for Jackle, but now for her. What a waste of an Ideya… He couldn't stand that damn mutt though. It tried to kill everyone, but Wizeman. Still, why save someone as worthless as that elder? Humans had such a strange need to save each other, that it even happens here. Reala felt his shoulder where she had touched it.

He never blushed, he never had a reason to blush. Only NiGHTS was ever able to get him to blush. Wizeman be damn, but he had surprised himself when she got him to blush so easily. That human was too friendly to nightmaren. Sighing harshly out loud, he finally decide he couldn't leave her to die when she found Jackle. One of the main rules Wizeman taught all nightmaren ,was not to kill a visitor. Putting them into comas was fine, but not killing. Blast his love of his master.

I shivered as I held my arms around me. It was way too cold here. Breathes seem to be trapped in the air as the escaped from my mouth. I was so cold. I fell to my knees in the over sized hallway to the entrance to the castle. My pale sick had turned a sickly white as I panted from running. "Ja-" I tried to say with a dried and chilled voice. Finally I rasped out the words, "J-Jackle? Where… are you?" I stood trying to get warm as I walked away from the door. Why the fuck would some send a damn demon dog to a winter wonder land? Shouldn't he be somewhere warm? "Jackle?" I called with blue lips. I stopped as I heard something growl behind me. Was… Was that a dog?

"Vizzzzatorrrrr!" a deep voice hissed.

I turned and my eyes widen in terror as a giant monster float with glaring eyes. It had two bodies on a long gold chain with a Emerald link. One body was that of flames and the other was chilling ice. I fell backwards in dread as the cold and everything was gone from my mind. I couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes as the monster toward over me and growled. "Ah…" I whimpered unable to think of words. The middle of the chain transformed into another dog. So, that's why it was called Cerberus!

"Vizzzzzatorrrrrrr!" It repeated as the golden dog shoved the other two out of the way.

"Ah…. Ahhh!" I screamed in fear, then struggled to get up. I took to running down the hallway as I heard it follow me. I should have listen to Reala! "Someone!" I sobbed and choked as it started to become hard to run. I heard the dogs pant right beside me as he caught up to me. I gave a noise of pain as it's nose hit my back, sending me into the end of the hallway against the door. Weakly, I sat up and whimpered in soreness. I looked back as I got seeing it dash at me quickly. I shoved the door opened and ran inside holding my arm. It was hurt for real! The dog growled again as the door slowly closed on it's own. The last thing I saw of it was it ghostly glare. The doors lock and the mutts breathing disappeared. The beast had locked me in here?!

I sniffled as I fell to my knees as I sobbed and shook with horror. "Oh god," I breathed eyes large as tears splashed onto the icy floor. "Stupid! You should have used your brain and listen to him." I sniffled again as I heard chains rattle from the corner. I flinch with fright as I looked to where the noise came from.

Someone else was trapped here. I got up as I wiped my eyes and walked over to the person. "Jackle?" I asked in a frozen voice. I saw his cape turn slightly as he acknowledge me. I got closer to him as he muttered something under his breathe.

"I'll listen," he mumbled monotone. "I don't want to be eaten. I'm sorry, Master. Please don't me be eaten."

"Jackle," I said touching his shoulder kindly. "It's me, Linzi."

"Linzi?" the slightly bigger creature turned to look a me. "No! Another trick! Get away!"

I gave a cry of pain as he tossed his cards at me. I held my left arm and right side as blood dripped to the ground. "J-Jackle," I tried to coax as my eyes watered. "It's me, it's really me."

"No!" Jackle screamed threatening me with more tarot cards. I grabbed him in my arms as he tried to kill me. "He said he would take you away!" He wailed arms reaching out behind me as he fought for freedom.

"Shhh," I cooed to him,, petting the back of his hat as my other arm held his shaking form. "It's okay. I'm here just like I said I would be. Blood fell down missing his cape because of a invisible force field. "It's okay." Tears filled my eyes as he mumbled the terrors from after he helped me escape. Wizeman and Reala were vicious and heartless to him. "It's okay." I winced as his arms gripped me close to him, so close it was become hard to breathe.

"Stay with me!" Jackle whimpered hiding his face into my neck. "I don't want to die alone!"

"You aren't going to die," I said with a smile nuzzling my cheek on his head. "We'll get out of here, I promise you that, Jackle." He laughed tickling my neck.

"B-but Cerberus…" he chuckle. "He'll rip us into little isty bisty pieces."

"Not if we join and defeat that hell hound," I replied.

"Kill Cerberus?"

"Just knock him out at least," I smiled. "Let's do it, Jackle. Your gift of those… painfully razor sharp cards and my will power… Well, I'm sure we can do it! Together!"

"Together," he murmured as I took one of his hands with mine. I touched our hands flat and the pure white light covered us.

"Let's go, Jackle," I smiled at him. My wound heal when we joined and I was warm. I felt awesome we were together.

"Yes!" He grinned madly.

It was odd as we slowly lifted off the ground, then rushed threw the doors with ease. He wasn't that fast of a flyer, but as he went down the hall, that hound dashed after us with joy of a chase. "On our right!" I warned as Cerberus tried to bite us. Jackle dodge with ease, then focused on fly out of the hallway to the open snow. "Left!" We twirled to avoid the snapping jaws of the head. I closed my eyes as we went into the open air and light. Cerberus gave a howl as he fire body cooled in the snow. "What now?" I asked as he summoned a mass of cards around us.

"We kill it!" Jackle cackled as we rushed the monster. I let him control every part of his body, but I felt ill as his blood lust enter my mind. He went in between the two heads and slashed as the middle of the chain. The golden dog howled in pain and the other joined him. We gave a pain filled gasp as the mutt slapped us away. "Damn it!" Jackle roared with rage.

"Clam down!" I ordered him. "You'll get us killed if you don't focus!"

Jackle mumbled something under his breath, but listened to reason with what little sanity that he had left. "I need to ruin that chain," he said more to himself than me. "Without the center, Cerberus is finish!" He let out a maniacal laugh, then attacked the beast again. Grunts escaped me as he flung cards and elongated my body. Okay, this hurt badly.

Cerberus lunged and snapped at us as Jackle dodge, then the crazy nightmaren ripped at it's flesh and metal. It gave a blood choking howl, then fell to the ground and started disappearing "Vizzzzzzzzzatorrr…" it quietly whined, then vanished.

I panted, tired as my energy seemed gone. Jackle was laughing loud and insanely as his cards left. "Fear!" he declared smiling his sharp teeth. "It's amazing feeling! Cerberus strength is now mine to use! My cards grow stronger!"

"Jackle," I said as he continued to cackle. "Jackle! I screamed shutting him up. "Stop that…"

"I'm sorry," he sighed messing with a glove. "I can't help myself sometimes." That was a major change in personality.

"Yeah, well, let's take a rest over on that hill," I suggested. "I don't know why, but I'm tired." I flinched as we separated and I fell to the ground, hitting the snow with an "oof." I looked up at him while I brushed off the freeze water. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I guess we ran out of energy," he frowned landing on the ground. I took his hand as he helped me up.

"Great," I whined shivering. "Now I'm cold again." I watched his eyes slime as a smile formed on his face. "What?" He jumped me by wrapping his cape around me as he gave a hum.

"I'll keep you warm," Jackle whispered resting his round chin on the top of my head. I blushed as I felt his chest warm my front. I closed my eyes feeling happy with his warmth, but then noticed something else. Jackle had a scent and that scent smell of fresh cotton and rain. No one normal smelled of these two things at once.

"Thank you," I smiled as I place my hands on his upper chest. I jumped as loud laughing came from behind me. I turned my head finding the person who was laugh to be Reala.

"I don't believe it," Reala laughed with glee. "You killed Cerberus! Master Wizeman will destroy you for sure now, Jackle!" Jackle gave a low growl in the back of his throat as his embrace around me become tighter. "I can't wait to bring you to him and the girl's Ideya."

"Go away," Jackle whispered. "I just want to be alone with Linzi."

"It's almost day," he responded, landing in front of Jackle. "She'll be gone soon, so very soon. You'll be alone with me then and I will hand you over to Wizeman."

"No!" Jackle screamed like a child afraid of being alone after a parent leaves. I winced as he held on to me and shook with anxiety. "I'll keep her here with me! I researched it, I know it can be done!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Shut up, boy! I've been around a lot longer than you! I know what can and can not be done!"

"Jackle," I said softly scaring them. "I can't stay. I have a life in the real world."

"But I need you," he whined hiding his face in my hair.

"No you don't" I said as my body started to fade. "Just be safe until tonight. I'll be back."

"Please, come on," he cried softly.

"How endearing," Reala commented with a sigh.

I woke up feeling tired as I rubbed my eyes. Poor Jackle, wish I didn't have to leave him there. It can't be helped though. Hopefully, he be alive when I returned tonight.


	3. Tree of Family Roots

Nights: Battle into Dreams

Chapter Three: Trees of Family Roots

I looked through the old family photo album as I missed my family. Being in a far away town on a different continent, made it hard to talk to anyone at home. Still life here was a lot quieter and peaceful. I shut the book as thought of my mother and how she would react if she ever met Jackle. That wouldn't go to well or would it? I have a feeling that she would act indifferent to him. That would be funny.

I took a sip of tea as I sat up straight and wonder if he was still alive. When ever I left Jackle, he was afraid that I would never come back or Reala would kill him. There had to be some way to protect that nightmaren. Maybe I could talk to this Wizeman and work out a deal in order to save Jackle. It would be good to meet this god like being of their's. What would dad do? Would he try to find that solution? Would mom? What should I do? Stupid ass morals! I kicked out my leg and hit the desks next to the bed. "Ow! Fuck!" I yelped holding my foot. Then I heard a cracking noise above me. I looked from the desk, up the wall following a crack, then the photo of a lake falling straight for my head. "Damn…"

I sat up in confusion in the middle of a forest. Great, I killed myself. A small octopus thing floated by and squeaked in terror as it saw me. Okay, not dead just knocked out and dreaming. Hopefully, I was not in a coma. "Hey," I called to it, "Come back!" I got up and ran after the octopus thing. It squeaked again and pooped ink at me. "How rude, you little shit!" I jumped to catch it, but missed and started to fall down the small cliff. The water I fell into was cold and crushing. I swam to the surface and gasped for air. The octopus floated down, then poof the black ink onto my face and went away. "Ah!" I whined, then dunked my head in the water. "Why did it do that?"

"You scared it," I heard Reala say above me.

"You again?" I questioned in distaste.

"You're the one who ruined my nap," he growled. "Why are you here so early?"

I swam to the edge of the lake and got out. "I got knocked out by a painting above my bed," I replied, stripping off my clothes. "Wet, I hate being wet not from a shower." I was to the point of taking off my bra when I heard an 'ahem' from Reala. "What?" I asked taking it off.

"Have some… damn dissentience," Reala complained as I pulled off my pants, boots, and socks.

"What's that?" I responded playing dumb. "You think because this is a dream, I could summon up some dry clothes."

"Dreams do not work that way," he hummed in a blush as I crossed my arms.

"I need something then," I said. Reala snapped his fingers and a dress poof out above his hands. "Really? A dress?"

"You're a woman, dress like one," he smirked tossing it at me.

"So are you," I muttered shoving on the dress. "Where's Jackle? Did you kill him?"

"No, Wizeman is punishing him," Reala mused floating around me. "Killing Cerberus was amazing to do by that elder. Guess the master has bigger plans for him now."

"As long as he is safe," I sighed with a smile. I felt a tug at the bottom of the dress, then flinched as I found Reala was enjoying the new look. "Stop that!" I ordered slapping his hand away. "So where is he?"

"With Wizeman," he said taking the bottom of the dress again. I tried to pull away, but he won't let go. "You should have this on all the time here, much more proper. Perhaps a princess look would be better."

"I don't dress up!" I yelled at him. "And stop touch the dress!"

Reala grabbed me by the neck and forced me against a tree. "Stop being so obnoxious too me, visitor," he demanded claws cutting into my skin. "I prefer not to ruff you up… but I am more than will too."

"Jerk off," I hissed as I tried to pull his hand away. "I don't like you, so I don't respect you."

"That's your reason, hmm?" he smiled choking me. I gasped for air, then he let me go.

"Sadistic bastard," I coughed.

"Yes, yes, I've been known to be one," Reala said. When he went to grab me, I jerked awake back in my room.

I held a hand over my heart as I panted in fear. "Back to normal… ouch," I whined touching the bump on my forehead. "That's a heavy picture."


	4. Fear Can Destroy you

**Nights: Battle into Dreams**

**Chapter Four: Fear Can Destroy You**

**It was past midnight when I finally went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I was planning to sleep in and try to find where Jackle was. After getting that bump on my head, I had taken it easy and made sure I wasn't about to kill myself thanks to a stupid head injury. I flopped down on my bed and sniffled the air. Moldy and old, gross. I hate this hotel. Huffing, I went to bed angry and upset.**

**As I entered the dream world, I found Reala chilling at the fountain waiting for me. "Really?" I asked making him jump with surprise. "You are waiting just for me?"**

"**No, stupid, my twin, NiGHTS," he growled embarrassed that I had frighten him. "Why are you back?"**

"**Night time," I answered heading over to the forest door and touching it lightly. "I still need to find Jackle."**

"**Give up on that old loon," Reala complained taking to the sky. "He's not worth the trouble."**

"**Maybe to you, Reala," I sneered at him, "But he is very important to me. He is my friend and my friend needs my protection."**

"**Well, he will not be in there," he warned pulling me away from the door. "Someone just as crazy is though, so stay out."**

"**What does it matter to you, clown boy," I questioned jerking my arm way.**

"**I do not need your blood on my hands," he said with a glare. "Look, it is to dangerous for you to go into the Growing Forest. Stay away from there, woman."**

"**I have a name you know!" I growled at him, then shoved him away. "It's Linzi and you can bite me!" I went threw the door and headed into the forest.**

"**Stupid girl!" Reala roared, chasing after me. "Don't you know how-!" He was cut off by my scream as a large lizard grabbed me. "…Chameleon," he winced as the green monster looked at me.**

"**You've chased one right to me, Reala," he cackled. "I must thank you!" Reala dodged the playing cards thrown at him. "I will take your Ideya now, visitor."**

"**Put her down, second level, she is mine and you know it," Reala roared bearing his teeth. "I was after her."**

"**Too bad, so sad," he chuckled. "Why is this one so special, huh? Don't tell me you are turning traitor like your brother?"**

"**Never!" Reala screamed clinching his hands as his eyes become large and full of hate. "I want this human as a slave and nothing more!"**

"**Your taking a slave?" Chameleon questioned in surprise. "You never once said that you would do that."**

"**I never said I wouldn't either," he argued. "Master Wizeman has permit one to me, so drop her before I kill you!"**

"**Oh, has he?" the green beast smiled scaring me. "Then take her!" I gave a scream as he tossed me high over the trees. I tried to grab anything, but missed and scratched up my hands.**

"**Reala!" I yelled seeing the ground as tears fell upwards.**

**I was jerked to a stop as he caught me by he waist. His nails clawed into my shirt and skin as his grip tighten. "I told you it was too dangerous, but do you listen, yank?" he scolded. "Now I have to deal with that monster! Just wait until I teach you a lesson in listening to me." He turned suddenly as crushing wood came in ear shot. "Damn it!" He growled taking to the air. My hands shook as I held onto his fore arm with fear as the lizard jumped at us.**

"**You can't escape from my forest, Reala!" he laughed casting magic. I was forced from Reala's arms and sucked into a golden cage. "Now you see her," he smiled then shoved me and the cage into his hat, "and now you don't!" I found myself trapped in a wooden cage of the over grown forest as Chameleon cheered and said, "What's this? She is up there?"**

"**Stop this nonsense, right now!" Reala growled slightly looking at me.**

"**Make me!" he laughed sending cards out at him. "General!"**

**I looked at Reala with surprise as he defended himself. He was a general? No, thee general of the Nightmaren. No wonder why he didn't take to well with any of my actions. Still I looked around for a way out and when I found none, I started to try and kick my way free. "How dare you attack your superior!" Reala roared as he slash apart the cards. "You are asking to be dismissed permanently, Chameleon!"**

"**Am I really?!" he laughed, then knocked Reala into the trees.**

"**Reala," I said grabbing him against the cage before he fell. "Are you all right?"**

"**Just shut up," he hissed almost crushing my wrist as he got free then flew away at high speeds.**

**I held my hurt wrist to me as I watched him brutal attack the second level Nightmaren. Blood cover Reala in strips of chrisom as Chameleon contained to laugh even as his life came to an end. Reala watched in satisfaction as the larger creatures body disappeared. The cackling Chameleon was gone for good.**

**I stepped toward the back of the cage in fear as he turn his head slightly to look at me. "I think I should just leave you in there," he frowned with a sharp glare. "Maybe it would teach you something, like maybe listening to me. Then again, that never worked with NiGHTS." I looked away from his starred of blood lust and discipline. Still, he ripped open the wooden cage and pulled me out of it. I flinched when he land on the ground then started scolding me again. "Just what do you think you were doing?" he demanded to know as he grabbed my all ready hurting wrist. "You have no idea what would have happened if he took you Ideya! You would have disappear from here forever! Do you want that to happen?" I winced as he took my chin in his hand and glared into my eyes. "You better be listening to me, **_**Linzi**_**," he growled with spite and warning. "This place is more dangerous than you could ever image. I know it is because I live here and I have fought from my right to exist here." I tried to pull away from him, but he curled his nails into my cheek. "I am not going to allow you to venture out in this world stupidly. You being trapped in a cage every night if I have to make sure that happens. You do not know it yet, but you are a dangerous breed of human." He shoved me into a tree, then continued, " Merging is uncommon to Blue Ideya holders."**

"**So what?" I said rubbing the side of my face.**

"**My master enslaves people like you for his own gain," Reala sneered in distaste. "He uses them as energy holders. In a way, just like I devour the Nightopains for energy, he devours them." My eyes widen in surprise by what he said.**

"**You can't be serious!" I exclaimed. "How do they even get trapped here?"**

"**We put visitors into unending comas," he replied with shame. "If you do not want that to happen then listen to me."**

"**I don't believe you," I said feeling a warm glow in my chest. "If he is really doing that to people, then I am going to stop him!" My Blue Ideya floated around me along with a white lighted one. "I am willing to lose my life to save those others poor souls!"**

"**You fool," Reala said gritting his teeth as he eyed the orbs. He slapped me, hard. My vision blurred as I fell to the ground. I blinked to clear my sight as I looked forward. "You are a fool!" he barked as I looked up at him. You have no idea what will happen now! Two Ideya make you even more of a target!" He grabbed me by the shoulder of my shirt and pulled me up. "I should kill you right here and now, you know that?"**

"**I don't understand," I whispered with confusion. "What have I've done wrong now?"**

"**You've gain the Ideya of Purity," he sneered. I closed my eyes as he raised his hand back to strike me again, when he didn't I peeked open my eyes. Reala seemed to be far away as he looked out into the forest. "…Jackle…" he frowned.**

"**J-Jackle?" I questioned still afraid he would hurt me.**

"**He should know to stay out of my business," Reala growled, then shouted with furry, "Leave, Jackle, before I end you too!"**

"**You'll just hurt her more though," the white and orange wearing Nightmaren whimpered. I saw him present himself from behind a tree as his blue eyes were glue to Reala's. He seemed weak and warily from his talk with Wizeman.**

"**LEAVE!" he yelled making Jackle jump with dread.**

"**No," he whispered calmly. "I want her to come with me, so that you can claim down, child."**

**I watched Reala's eyes narrowed with hate. "Fine," he seem to huff, but shoved me toward the other Nightmaren. "I have things to do anyway." We watch the reds and black jester disappear with a growl.**


	5. Hurting Heart

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 5: Hurting Heart

"Jackle," I asked him as I turned to him. "Are you all right? You look sick." The invisible jester eyes began to swim with tears as he looked at me. Confused as he dashed over then took me in his arms. "It's okay, Jackle, I'm here for you."

"But I wasn't here for you!" he sobbed against my neck. "Reala hurt you and almost lost you. I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you!"

"Shh," I hushed unable to embrace him. "Come on, Jackle. I'm fine, just a little roughed up."

"I'm so sorry, my dearest," he sobbed. I blushed when he called me 'dearest'. "Never again. I won't leave you ever again."

"Really, Jackle, I'm just fine," I said trying to coax him. "Reala was right in a way. I should have listen to him." I petted his back as he choked and cried. "I'm just glad that you are all right." I grunted as his arms tighten around me. "Ow… Jackle, that hurts…" I gasped for air when he let me go, then I just had to look at him. Jackle grabbed me around the middle and sobbed into my stomach. Surprised, I starred out into the forest with my arms up. I had to take deep breathes to keep from freaking out when his arms held onto my ass. "Jackle, this is a little weird," I said about ready to push him off of me. "Why don't we sit down and talk?"

He sniffled, but nodded. "O-Okay," he mumbled letting go of me. I moved away from him and sat down at the base of a tree. Jackle crawled over to me and curled up in between my legs as he laid his head against one of my thighs. "You sure you are all right?" Jackle asked wiping his face on my thighs.

"Yeah," I sighed as I rubbed the side of his face. "How are you?"

"He threaten to rip my arms off," he answered as his hand gripped my leg. I thought about it, then wonder how that would happen since he does not really have arms. "The master says I shouldn't duelize with you anymore."

"Well, you know what," I smiled, "we'll stop doing that as soon as he stops eating people."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Jackle screamed making me jump. "YOU CAN"T KNOW THAT!"

"If I can't know it, then why did Reala tell me it?" I questioned.

"Reala?" he asked as he floated up off the ground. "He knows better! He knows better! HE KNOWS BETTER!" Jackle laughed insanely scaring me as he flew away.

"Uh, Jackle," I called, but he was already gone. "Jackle!"

"Heh, heh, heh," a high pitched woman's voice giggled from above me. "That crazy moron." I looked up to find a large balloon like rabbit Nightmaren floating down in front of me. "Hello there, my name is Puffy."

"Puffy?" I asked getting up off of the ground. "That's a cute name."

"Oh, yes, I know," she jeered eyeing me. "Say, why don't you come to the new Nightopia with me? Future Sight is a beautiful place."

"Uh, no thank," I frowned rubbing my sore cheek. "I don't think Reala would like that and Jackle just flew off without telling me where he was going."

"Oh, poop on them," she sneered. "Come on, let's go."

"No thanks, Puffy," I said trying to get around her. When she huffed, her body size became larger. "Please get out of my way."

"No," she simply said.

"Move!" I ordered, then pushed her out of my way. She gave a scream as she rolled into a near by tree. "Sorry," I muttered as I started for the door out of here. I couldn't tell where Jackle had flown off to, but when threw the door back to the Dream Gate, I found that indeed there was two new doors to go into to. "Why had Puffy mention one, but not the other?" I wondered as I looked at them both. The one to the Future Sight had a bright yellow door and the other one had a deep red. Yellow or red? "Red?" I said going for the door.

I flinch as I went into a world with a thrown on top of a pillar and fire burning in the background. "What in the world?" I questioned. "I don't get it, why is this place so small and… fiery?"

"It's my home, leave and get out," Reala ordered behind me. When he spooked me, I turned. The back of my fist slammed into hiss cheek making him give a grunt of pain. I jumped back from him holding my hand to myself. "Really?" he growled wiping the blood away from his lips with his thumb. "That's how you greet someone in there home?"

"Why is your home one of my dream doors, huh, Reala?" I hissed at him. He glared at me, then took to his throw.

"How should I know?" Reala sneered as he looked down at me. "You are the dreamer, it's whatever you image, woman."

"I thought of your room?!" I exclaimed raising my hands in the air. "How do I even get out of here?"

"You can't until I say so," he sighed watching as I stalked around the room.

"You- Then let me leave!" I yelled at him.

"No… It's fun to watch you pace around like a caged animal," Reala smirked.

"Haven't you already 'messed' with me enough?" I roared with my hands on my hips.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Then free me!"

"No," he said with a smirked. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it as I turned from him. "Shouldn't Jackle be with you?"

"I don't know," I yelled upset. "One minute we were talking the next he is flying off to who knows where without me. He was acting weird after he found out that you told me your '_Master_' eats people."

"I knew he would," Reala grinned evilly.

"You knew I would tell him about that?" I questioned in disbelief. "How could have known that?"

"One, I am smart," he smugly said, "and two, I am always one step ahead of people like you."

"Bastard," I barked at him. "Why would you do that?"

"You are here, you are alone," he chuckled making me flinch. "I have caged you oh so simply."

I took a breath in, then out as I tried to calm myself. "Fine," I said. "You got me, What are you going to do now?"

"Hmm, I haven't got to the next step yet," Reala smirked. "For now, you are going to stay here. What happens next ? I don't know… But I am thinking of keeping you here… forever."

"Why did you say 'forever' spooky like?" I asked.

"Dramatic effect, I suppose," he answered.

"Right," I muttered.

I jumped up out of my bed as I woke up in confusion. "Holy shit," I mumbled. "That was a bad dream." I rubbed my cheek feeling it to really be sore where Reala had hit me before. "That's so not cool." I got out of bed and looked out of the window. I think I would take it easy today.


	6. Easy Victory

Nights: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 6: Easy Victory

I feel asleep that night with a black and blue cheek. It seems that Reala strength extents to even the real world… or maybe I was getting to close to the dream world. Well, tonight, I was going to go threw the yellow door and talk to Puffy, or Jackle, or Reala, or whoever the fuck just so happens to show up! I yawned as I slowly went to sleep. The Dream Gate seem gloomy as I went past it into the Future Sight area. No one was at the gate and no one on was in the field.

"Hello!" I called, but did not get any reply. "Great, what is the point of coming here?" I questioned upset. "Jackle… What happened to you?" My ears perked as music caught my hearing. "Who's that?" I started to walk down the cold metallic streets of the future. What was the point of this place? Was this what I thought my future would be? Cold and lonely? "Hello?" I questioned to a purple jester.

"Hello?" he repeated stopping his music on the invisible flute.

"You must be NiGHTS," I stated walking over to him. His eyes lit up with curiosity by the fact I knew his name. "My name is Linzi."

"Hello there, Linzi," he purred with a smile. "How did you know my name"

"Your brother was waiting for you yesterday," I answered making him flinch.

"Oh, well, I had been busy with a friend," he laughed.

"Well, good for you," I grinned walking over to him.

"Thank you," NiGHTS said sweetly.

"Have you seen Jackle?" I asked looking around. "I've been looking for him and he's just A.W.O.L. again."

"Jackle? No," he frowned shaking his head. "Why do you want him?"

"He's my friend and the only one I can merge with," I replied, then started to walk away.

"You can duelize with him?" NiGHTS asked following me. I nodded, but didn't pay much mind to the young child like being. "I didn't know Jacky could do that!"

"Jacky?" I laughed. "That's cute."

"Don't be mean to me," he whined with a pout.

"Whatever," I said. "Hey, there's Puffy again!"

"No, wait!" NiGHTS warned as I ran over to her.

"Hey there, Puffy," I smiled as she turn to me. The buildings around her seem small in width compared to her.

"You again," she huffed with a glare. "So now you come here."

"Yeah, sorry about that last night," I apologized.

"Sure," Puffy hummed, then asked, "Wasn't NiGHTS with you?"

"Huh?" I wondered looking behind me. "Uh, yeah… I thought he was." When I turned back to her, she was closer to me. Scary. "Uh, personal space please."

"You have two Ideya," she smiled. "Master will be so proud of me for giving you to him."

"Oh, not again," I muttered as I stiffened. I turned tail and ran away from her with fear. The ground shook as she bounce and chased me. "Jackle, I could so use your help right now!" I yelled heading for the door. "Jackle! You said that you wouldn't leave me!" I couldn't give up hope that he would find me.

"I've got you-Eek!" Puffy cried being slapped away.

"I've found you," Jackle cackled with a smile as he flew beside me. "I can't believe you ditch me last night." I looked at him, then remember that he was still insane no matter what.

"Yeah, sorry," I said. "We need to stop her." I yelped as he gabbed my wrist, tossed me in the air, then merged us together. "Can you give a little warning next time?" I asked as we floated in wait for Puffy. "I am still beat up from Reala."

"But where the fun in that?" He chuckled with a maddening grin. "How would you feel with being here forever?"

"Uh, I don't really know," I answered not liking where he was going to this. "Why? Have you been talking with Reala?"

"No and he is so not keeping you all to himself," Jackle growled. "Your mine and only mine! I won't share with anyone!"

"You can be so childish," I mumbled with a glare at Puffy. "Let's get her!"

"Of course, dearest!" Jackle screamed, then laughed as we charged the pink balloon. "Die, die, DIE!" Puffy gave a horrified shriek as he ripped his cards into her. I jumped as she just pop and disappeared into thin air. "Too easy," Jackle grumbled kicking the ground as we landed. "I want to fight more… Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I placed our hands over our hearts. "It's another new Ideya."

We jumped as the stones of lights swirled around us. "The yellow Ideya of Hope.," he breathed taking in the energy around us. "It feels so good." Jackle made us take flight until we landed on top of the highest building. A clock tower shown in the back ground as we diffused. Jackle held me around the waist before I could fall off the tower.

I held onto his intangible arm as I looked into the night sky. "It's so pretty here," I purred as his cape wrapped around us as the wind blew.

"Yeah," he grinned. "It really is."

"Jackle, I don't think it's right for you to want to keep me here," I said with a frown.

"Then you want him?"

"What? No, I mean at all."

"Hmm… But you won't grow old and you'll always be with me," Jackle pleaded.

"No, Jackle," I sighed. "Just enjoy the night with me."

"All Right," he hummed.


	7. How Strong Are We?

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 7: How Strong Are We?

(Reala Attacks)

I was half asleep by the time I got inside that night. After shopping for supplies and food, I had become tried. Sighing as I flopped down on the bed, I drifted off to sleep. The Dream Gate seemed different tonight and so did I. I bent over and looked at myself in the fountain. What the hell?

My breath was caught in my throat as I looked at my reflection. I had a black strapless top on with an aqua colored skirt with black dress shoes. When did this outfit come into existence? Well, at least it matched the black and blue mark on my cheek. I touched my bright strawberry blond hair and pulled it behind my ear. Why wasn't it back with a ponytail? The long hair blew in the wind toward the red door that I had come to fear.

I went to each of the other doors and tired to open them, but found that it was impossible. "What the fuck is going on?" I complained eyeing Reala's door. It was the only on left for me to try and open, but I really didn't want to go in there. "What are you planning now, you asshole?" I pushed open the door and went in. It was just like before, red, very red and lonely with no way out once you got in. "Reala?" I called seeing he wasn't on his thrown.

"Oh, no," I heard Jackle called upset. "You shouldn't be in here. We are talking, my dearest."

"What's going on, Jackle?" I questioned with confusion. "All of the doors are locked."

"He's trying to trap you," he muttered grabbing me by the upper arm. "He taking control of this area. Just look at you, you aren't the same." I winced as his grip pitched my arm painfully. "This is so not what you like to wear is it?"

"No, I-"

"That's right," he yelled at me. I had to emit that I was frighten by my friend of a Nightmaren. "Reala is a bad boy for trying to steal you from me. I want you. He doesn't deserve you."

"Jackle, you're hurting my arm," I said trying to jerk away from him. I gasped with pain as he grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me.

"Mine!" Jackle hissed with a wicked grin. I became light headed as I struggled to get free from the crazy creature. Finally, I kicked him and freed myself. I stumbled back and coughed for air as he just starred at me with the look of betrayal.

"Wh-why are you trying to kill me?" I questioned rubbing my throat with care.

"Kill?" Jackle asked looking at his hand. "No!" he suddenly screamed and wailed as he fell to his knees and grabbed the bottom of the skirt. "I don't want to kill you," he cried. "I just don't want him to have you!"

"What are you talking about?" I growled. "Reala doesn't owned me or anything."

"Oh, but he does," he whispered more to himself then me. "Reala told I that Master gave Linzi to him. He controls her. I don't, not me. But he won't take care of her, he'll just hurt her and torture her and destroy everything that she is."

"Jackle, stop it," I slightly whimpered. "You're scaring the shit out of me."

"Say you'll stay with me," he pleaded. "I don't want to be alone again. It made me mad before and the fear just drives me even closer to that edge again."

"I can't promise that," I said kneeling down. He placed his head on my lap as he balled and muttered inaudible words. "Shh, Jackle, I'm not going to leave you."

"He's going to take her," he sang over and over again. "I'm scared, Father."

"How melodramatic," Reala's said surprising us. "I told you before, you old fool, I have no reason to keep this visitor. That and if I hadn't have done something, she would most likely have been Wizeman's next meal."

"You're lying, child," Jackle sniffled as I rubbed his back soothingly. "She wouldn't be like this if you were telling the truth. He gave you the power over her terrors and dreams. You have her and I don't." He gave his normal insane laugh, then glared at the younger Nightmaren. "You didn't like that I was finally happy, none of you did." My fingers clinched as he dragged his sharp claws against my leg cutting flesh and cloth. "She can't even visit the other doors because you won't let her." Jackle gave a long smile. "You're just jealous because we can duelize and you can't~."

"I have no reason to be jealous of a Nightmaren that needs help just to become strong," Reala frowned as he floated down in front of us, "but if you want to play this little game in your head then fine." I was pulled up to my feet by Reala, then moved away from the crazed Nightmaren. "We'll, play." Reala snapped his fingers and summoned a golden collar to float just above his hand. He tilted his head slightly at me, then asked, "Tell me, Linzi, do you know what this is?"

"It's a collar, ain't it?" I questioned back bewildered.

"You are only half correct," Reala nodded as Jackle glared daggers at the jester starting to circle me. "This collar was made by me," he answered as my eyes and head followed him. "It is special and personal."

"And?"

"I want you to put it on," he simply smiled.

"No," I said backing away from him. "I so don't do collars."

"It will let you travel though out this world safely," he argued holding it out to me. "No one will bug you or try to take your Ideya."

"I don't care, clown boy," I hissed bumping into one of the pillars holding a large flame. "I'm not put that on."

"But you don't have a choice in the matter," Reala replied as he reached his free hand out to touch my neck. "I have in fact been ordered to take control of the rouge visitor that keeps collecting the Ideya to do with what I see fit."

"But she isn't yours!" Jackle sobbed curling up into a ball.

"Quiet!" Reala growled at the poor creature. "Put it on before I force it onto you."

"Yeah, well, you can take your little toy and shove it up your ass, douche bag!" I yelled slapping it out of his hand.

"That won't do," he chuckled lightly. "Come now and be a good girl."

"No," I hissed. I jumped away as soon as I saw the blind furry in his eyes. Reala's claws sliced into the pillar just missing me as I move. I gave a shriek of terror Reala attacked me. He caught my back and ripped open flesh as blood fell to the floor. "Jackle!" I called to the Nightmaren for help, but he mumbled something quietly.

"That's right," Reala hissed as he gripped my long hair in his fist. "Stay out of it, Jackle." I gave yelps of pain as he pulled me over to the collar and picked it up. "PUT-IT-ON!"

"No!" I yelled kicking my foot into the back of his leg. Reala let go of me and I ran over to Jackle. "We need to merge," I told him as I looked back at Reala. "Jackle!"

"I can't," he choked. "I can't interfere with him. I'm not allow to touch you anymore."

"Jackle!" I begged as the red and black Nightmaren ready to rush me. "Please, I need you. Don't let him win."

"It won't be that bad," Reala joked with a smile. "I'll let you wake up to go home and when night falls, you'll be back here. I'll have you all to myself. I'll have you emotionally and physically in pain every night. Nightmares that are so close to killing you. Then one day, maybe I just won't let you leave. I could use someone to warm my bed every morning after a long nights work of taking Ideya. It won't be that bad, you'll just be my sweet modest princess."

"Jackle!" I screamed shaking him as tears came into my eyes. "Please! I don't want that, I don't want to be caged! Please, Jackle!"

"But.. But I'm not allow to," he replied.

"Please," I whispered as tears fell onto the side of his face. "I want to be free with you in this wacky world, Jackle." He touched the side of my face. "Jackle…" I made a noise as Reala jerked me away from the orange and white wearing Nightmaren.

"Enough of this soap opera thank you," Reala demanded. I screamed as I fought him to get away. My teeth sinking into his gray forearm as Reala forced me on the ground. He elbowed me against the chin, then slapped me. "Damn, Yank," he growled roughly. "You're not worth my pain."

"Reala, child," Jackle suddenly said floating next to him. "Let me have her if she's not worth you. You don't wait a human that's unstable. Let me have her." Reala grabbed Jackle's wrist when his hand went to touch me.

"Why should I?" Reala questioned in a deep voice.

"It would make your nights so much easier without having to worry if she will stab you in your sleep," he smiled rapping his arms around the smaller Nightmaren in a hug. I stiffen as Jackle's hand brushed over Reala's, then crest the side of my face. "Be a good boy, Reala, just like when you were little."

"Jackle, take your hands away from us before I tear them apart," Reala warned as I saw fear in his eyes. "I do _not_ like you touching me." What was that fear? Was it to Jackle? Did Reala fear Jackle for some reason or another?

"If you want her so much, boy, then have her," Jackle cackled as his other hand ran down the younger's chest. Tears softly came from Reala's eyes to land on my chest. "Look at her, she is at your mercy and that means she has to be willing to want your furry, your pain… _your lust_."

Reala gave a scream as he swung his fist at Jackle. "Get away from me," he roared as memories seem to plague his mind. "I hate you!"

"Do you?" Jackle laughed as he whacked him off of me. I was stun and shocked by the seen in front of me as Jackle lifted me up in his invisible arms. "Then stay away from her! Open the doors and free her!"

"Fine, just leave me," Reala hissed opening the door out of here. "Just leave me alone."

"Thank you, child," he chirped, then flew us out of the door.


	8. Young Ones are so Foolish

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 8: Young Ones Are So Foolish

I breathed in fright as Jackle sat me down in his lap as we floated over the fountain of the Dream Gates. "Oh, that was delightful seeing Reala again," he laughed as he touched my wounded back. "He seemed so happy to see you too." This monster was more than just insane… He was absolutely bizarre and loony! "We should play with him more often, huh, Linzi~."

"Uh, yeah," I quietly said wanting to get away from him. "Wh- What did you do to Reala when he was little?"

"What did I do? What did I do?" he hummed laying back in the air. I held onto him to keep steady as he smiled wickedly. "A man… That's what I did," Jackle laughed. "I made him a man… I made him be different from NiGHTS. I turn him into one with pain and lust. It gives me shivers of pleasure just thinking about it."

"Y-You're sick," I stated falling against him as he moved in the air. My hands wrapped around his back as I held on. "Why did you do that?"

"I do what I am told or I did or I do," he cackled. "I don't remember anymore!"

"What are you?" I questioned wanting to be on the ground.

"I am what they are not!" Jackle yelled. "I am a failed first level because I went mad as a hatter after being fuse with all of the knowledge in the world! Jackle is more powerful than they know, Jackle is more powerful than my master! Jackle is more powerful then the dreamers!" He gave a loud uneven laugh as he embraced me and twirled around in the air. "**Jackle is all and nothing**!" I struggled for air he gripped me tightly and purred. "Now, you'll be with me forever! I won't be lonely again!"

"Jackle," I whispered light headed. He dropped me to the ground suddenly with a smile. I fell on my back and took in deep breathes of much needed air and pain. Jackle landed on the ground with his feet on either side of my hips.

"What should we play next?" he asked. "Let's play cards!"

My eyes widen as he summoned his cards, then one by one dropped them. My arms went up out of the way as they sunk into the ground outlining my body. I shook as his cards trapped my hands above my head. "Okay, Jackle," I stated with a light sweat. "I didn't want you to save me so you could just do the same thing as Reala."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jackle purred. "What am I doing anyway?" He blinked and shook his head slightly confused. "Linzi? What are you doing on the ground?" he questioned with concern.

"Oh, I'm just laying here taking a nap with dangerous cards all around me," I sighed. So, he was back to normal now?

"That's not too smart," he hummed dissipating the cards. "It's almost morning. You should wake up soon."

"Right," I said sitting up.

"Let's play more tomorrow!" he cheered, then I awoke.

I place a hand on my head aching all over. "Nightmaren are nightmares," I whispered.


	9. Lost Innocence's

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 9: Lost Innocence's

I was writing an essay that night as I tried to become tried. It seemed that no matter what I did, the essay was no good. Sighing, I threw it away from me onto the floor. "God damn it," I whined flipping off the light. "Why is this so hard?!" I rubbed my cheek as I thought of Jackle. Hopefully, he wouldn't be a fucking psycho tonight. I also wondered if Reala was going to be back to normal? I struggled into the covers, then drifted off to sleep. Fucking messed up shit.

That night, I was greeted by a new creature and normal clothes. A very large monster with a golden halo around it's metallic head. "Hello there," I called up to him from the edge of the forest. "I'm Linzi!"

He seemed to glare down at me before replying in a deep voice, "Rouge visitor, I am Wizeman the Wicked, creator of the Nightmaren and rule of the lands you go to."

"So, you are the 'Master' ," I stated not surprised. "You are a lot bigger than I thought you would be. Nice to meet you. Have you Jackle?"

"You continued to ruin order in my land," he growled at the question. "If anything, you should be looking for my general."

"Reala?" I hummed, then looked over the edge into the black water. "No, I took care of that yesterday. I'm staying with Jackle."

"Are you?" Wizeman questioned as his hand eyes swirled around me. "Intelligence, Purity, and Hope. The Ideya I detest the most."

"That's nice," I stated, then asked him, "Do you really eat people?"

"…" he stayed silent, so I supposed he meant yes.

"Gross," I sighed. I turned from him then shouted, "Jackle! Where are you now?!"

"Go to the Play Ground," Wizeman suggested as a hand eye starred at me. I watched as he vanished into the sea.

"Now, why would you help me, Wizeman the Wicked?" I questioned, but started to head for this playground he was talking about. I stopped as a green door seemed to light up as I went near it. Hoping it wasn't a trap, I pushed open the door and went into the new land. "Jackle?" I called. "Jackle? Jack…le?"

I saw little dreamers playing with small flying creatures. I couldn't believe my eyes. Why were they here?

Screams of fear came from them as a titanic spider ripped their Ideya away. It gave a high pitched laugh and watched the poor children vanished. "Stupid things!" she declared, then travel to her web of terror. "No match for me, Queen Bella!"

My eyes widen in fear of the spider. I ran way from the site, then hide in a small cave as I panted with fear. "Spiders," I whispered. "Always spiders." I peeked my head out of the cave and found myself alone or so I thought.

"Are you trying to be a rat?" Jackle questioned from above me. I jumped and hit my head on the ceiling. "Ouch, you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed rubbing my head. "You just scared me, Jackle. That giant spider isn't helping either."

"Bella?" he questioned. "She's a push over."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked climbing out of the cave.

"Duelize and kill," he grinned with hope.

"Fine, but I won't be much help this time."

"Hmm?" he hummed but took my hand and joined us.

I had to emit watching that monster die was a wonderful thing, then again we would have been really hurt if not for Jackle's cape. I guess if I'm unable to fight my fear then I'll just slow down my friend. Still, he had coaxed me through the fight and we were able to win against her. Not only that, we review the grass of the land and gained the Ideya of Growth. I had four now, but when or where would I find the last one?

"This is nice," Jackle hummed as he sung an odd tone. "Let's be like this forever."

"That would be nice, huh?" I nodded our head.

"Jackle," a high pitch voice yelled startling us. "Stand and fight!"

We turned to find NiGHTS yelling at us … And drill dashing at us. Jackle flew out of the way and questioned, "What are you doing, child?"

"Reala told me all about the human you've captured!" the young male growled attacking again. "Set her free!"

"What is he talking about?" I wondered to Jackle.

"It seems Reala is trying to get me back for last night," the elder sneered dodging the next strike. "NiGHTS, you've- Damn- you've been miss informed. I did not capture a human, I save her from Reala," he argued.

"Watch it!" I yelled as he ripped away Jackle's cape.

"No!" Jackle screamed diving for our protection. When NiGHTS blocked us from the tool, we backed off. "How dare you…" he growled deeply.

"Free the human!" the young boy Nightmaren ordered.

"You want me to free her?" Jackle hissed them rushed at the other. "Then I will!"

"Jackle!" I cried, then made a noise of pain as we clashed against NiGHTS. I fell to the ground as we disbanded. "Ow," I whined, then heard someone else land near me. I looked up to meet a familiar dark hair teenage punk from my old high school. "A- Alex?" I asked in disbelief.

"Linzi?" she replied also surprised. "What are you doing here with that Nightmaren crazy?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I smiled.

"You know her?" Both NiGHTS and Jackle questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded shakily getting up. "I was her senior last year in high school. What are you doing here, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" Alex pouted, then huffed," I'm here to say this place from Wizeman!"

"Really?" I questioned. "I'm just here to be with Jackle. Why were you attacking us?"

"Well, that emo looking mime told us someone got captured by him," she answered as Jackle growled when she pointed at him. "But seeing now that it's you… I'm not surprised."

"What does that mean?!" I yelled as my cheeks tinted red with an angry blush.

"I'm just saying that when it comes to people, you're a bit retarded," Alex mocked making my jaw clinch with furry. "I mean, I bet you let him-."

"Shut up!" I yelled throwing a rock pass her head as a threat. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"I'm just saying you're lonely," she hummed getting up.

"I'm not lonely!" I yelled trying to convenience myself more than her.

"Uh- huh," she grinned. I looked at her with a loss of what to say.

"I- I've done my job here in getting the Ideya for myself," I whispered with a dry voice. "I'll find the last one even without Jackle." I got up and headed for the door without Jackle. "I don't need anyone," I believed quietly as tears fell from my eyes.

"Wait!" Jackle called flying after me. "Where are you going-?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him with my teeth bared. "Why don't you just stay here with them!"

"But wh-?"

"I don't need you!" I screamed slapping his hand away hard when he reached for me. "I don't need anyone! Especially, you JACKLE!" I stormed way from him and burst threw the door to the Dream Gate. I made my way to the first place I had ever gone to in this place, the Winter Wonders area. I stepped into the snow and made my way to the castle. "Why can't they keep their noses out of my unhappiness?" I questioned to myself as the heels of my boots clacked against the ground. My voice echoed in the hallways as I made my way.

Unhappiness, was the last thing on my mind last night, but now, it was the only thing I could think about next to how cruel I was to Jackle. I went into the thrown room and took a sit on the chilling and blue seat. I hated myself for how I acted, but relationships and happy couples was such a touchy area under discussion for me. "DAMN IT!" I roared slamming my fist down on the arm of the thrown. "I-hate-you… ALL!"

"All alone, are we?" Reala's voice stated from the door way.

"Go to hell, Reala," I whispered pulling my legs to me as I became cold. "I don't wait to see anyone right now."

"Not even Jackle?" he questioned and I glared at him.

"Most of all him," I hissed.

"Then he made a pass at you?"

"No, I yelled at him after a friend pushed my buttons," I confessed. "I snapped at him."

"Nothing wrong with that," Reala said floating into the room. "Why did you snap at him though?"

"I… hate happiness and love and… couples," I whispered almost too quiet for him to hear. "She didn't have to say anything to me… Alex knows better."

"Alex is a friend of yours, how interesting," he hummed. I nodded as I closed my eyes genteelly.

"Reala… Why do I run when I am hurt or afraid?" I asked feeling him in front of me.

"Human nature perhaps," he stated running his claws from my earlobe to my chin. I looked at him with empty eyes as he starred down at me. "Why do you think that?" Reala asked in a soft and caring voice.

"All I'll ever be is lonely," I replied. "So… I run away to avoid being hurt." I stiffened in my seat as I felt like energy was draining from me.

"That is your fear," Reala purred as his cat like pupils became slit and narrow with excitement. "That is your fear!" I almost jumped as he grabbed me as tossed me over his shoulder. "You've just made your undoing, woman." I felt weak and tried as he moved us. I felt my eyes close and even the dream world become nothing as I fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Trapped and Well Dressed

**NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams**

**Chapter 10: Trapped and Well Dressed**

**I opened my eyes weakly as I touched my forehead. My body hurt somewhat and I had a splitting headache. What in the world happened in the snowy castle? I couldn't remember for some reason. "Jackle?" I questioned blinking as light hit my eyes. I was in Reala's territory again, but why would I be here? I jumped in my seat in surprise. I was high, very high above the floor trapped on his thrown. Good god, how did I stay up here while I was out?**

**When my hands fell into my lap, I noticed that my clothes were not my own again. This time I was dressed in a dress? From the middle age is of past. From what I could tell and fell, it was a white shoulder less dress with large bright red strip going from top to bottom. A golden belt on my hips and red gloves that grew to my upper arms. Red slippers on my pale feet. What the fuck was going on?**

"**Reala?" I called looking around as I peeked behind the chair. "What is the meaning of this, you fucked up emo clown freak?"**

"**Now, now," he said behind me. I gasped as I turned to find him floating quite close to me. "Language like that is improper for a young woman."**

"**I want down from here… now!" I growled with a glare.**

"**I do not listen to those who doesn't say please," Reala frowned.**

"**Please, let me down from here," I said gripping the back of the thrown as I looked down. "I… I don't like being up so high… I could fall." He opened his arms in front of him for me. Carefully, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he gripped me with one arm. I made a noise as he slowly floated us to the ground.**

"**Now what do you say?" he questioned not letting go of me.**

"**Thank you," I whispered. He let my feet touch the ground them let go of me. I was a bit shaking, but I pulled my arms way, then asked a little more nicely this time, "What is the meaning of this, Reala?"**

"**You look so much prettier in a dress," he stated running his finger through my long hair. His eyes seemed lost in thought and far way. I pulled away from him leaving his hand in the air alone. I looked around trying and wishing for a door out, but then again, this was his world, not mine.**

**That's right, I was at that snow castle with him talking and then, I became weak and fell asleep while he took me here. "Reala, what's going on?" I questioned him demanding to know. "What are we doing here? Why did you bring me here?"**

"**Yes, you want answers," Reala smirked coming back to there reality. "Not right now though."**

"**Yes, now," I ordered upset. "At least, tell me why this?" I point down at the dress on me.**

"**It does match that collar so well, doesn't it?" he simply replied moving to curve his hand around my neck. "My modest and proper princess."**

**My eyes widen and I shoved him away. "Fuck you!" I screamed trying to rip away the gold band around my neck. "I am not yours or anyone else! You can go to hell!"**

"**Proper you are not, hmm?" Reala muttered straightening his vest. "No use in trying to get that off, by the way. It will come off when I want it to."**

"**You bastar-!" I was cut off as he slapped me and I hit the red tilt hard. He nudge me with his shoe and I held my hands up in defense.**

"**Watch your choice words, I am not as forgiven as I am the first time," he stated coldly. He floated away from me onto his thrown to look down at me. I starred at him trying to think of what to do next. His cool bright blue eyes seem to make me burn up inside with rage. "If you don't look away from me soon, then I will hurt you," Reala threatened.**

"**Tsk," I huffed. "I'll wake up soon enough."**

"**No… You won't," he said startling me.**

"**What do you mean?" I questioned sitting up on my knees.**

"**You are now safely locked in a coma after I devoured your dream energy," he smiled sitting his chin on his knuckles. "Mind you, that I didn't have to eat you."**

"**You put me in a coma!?" I yelled.**

"**Tone!" he scolded with a glare.**

"**W-Why did you do that?" I asked trying to sound more pleasant than I felt.**

"**I decided… that I did want you," he hummed looking away from me. "You maybe 'broken', but I've come to enjoy what you bring to this never changing word."**

"**And you think that gives you the right?" I questioned.**

"**Yes," Reala nodded as his voice seemed light.**

"**But why?" I pleaded to know.**

"…" **he thought for a little then answered. "Because I could."**

"**I hate you!" I roared in a rage. "That's not an answer!"**

"**My reason is it's own," he said raising his free hand in front of him. "You are to respect my choice."**

"**Why should I?" I hissed.**

"**I can keep this place delightful… or I could make everything here **_**your**_** worse nightmare," Reala warned. "You-are-mine."**

"**I am not 'yours'," I growled with my teeth bared.**

"**Oh yes, you are," he smirked. "I've chosen you to be here and keep me company." His moved his hand over his hat. The black and red jester hat dissipated into thin air causing long black hair fall around Reala's back and chest as white horns hung behind his halo of ebony silk. "Much better," he sighed brushing back his bangs.**

"**Y-You have hair?" I said with bewilderment.**

"**Doesn't everyone?" he replied looking at me funny.**

"**What about Jackle?" I asked. "He like has no body."**

"**He has orange hair," Reala sneered at hearing Jackle's name.**

**I gave him a confused look, but did press the matter. "Do I have to sleep on the ground?" I asked.**

"**Are you tried still?" he genteelly asked. I nodded and he summoned a soft and fluffy bed on the ground in front of his thrown. "Then rest, my princess." I felt slightly creped out that he was going to watch me while I sleep, but the bed looked just so invitingly. Carefully, I walked over and slipped into the silk like sheets. A moan like sound came from me as I snuggled into the pillows.**

"**This is unnatural comfort like," I purred as I shut my eyes.**

"**I know it is," Reala whispered against my ear as I fell asleep.**


	11. Touching What is Real

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 11: Touching What is Real

I opened my eyes hoping that everything had been a nightmare, but to my dismay, Reala was sleeping right in front of me. I flinched in surprise, making a loud noise as I rolled in the soft sheets. Oh dear god, I am trapped here with a freaking clown! I struggled out of the bed and went to try and find a way out of this world. He had to be lying when he said that only he could open the door out of here. I rubbed my cheek that was now swollen black and blue. As soon as I touched toward outside of the barrier of flame pillars, a jolt of pain ran threw me and I jumped back.

"No, you can not go that way," Reala smiled looking at me. I moved to a different area and he warned, "No, no, not there either." I made a noise of distress as reality seem to slowly come down on me. "Come back to bed with me."

"There has to be a way out," I whispered looking around everywhere that I could.

"There isn't," Reala yawned as he stretched his bear arms.

"Dam- Darn it…" I almost screamed, but caught myself before I cursed. I noticed that he was eyeing me to find a slip up on my part.

"Some progress," he muttered, then patted the spotted where I once stayed. "Now if I could only make you listen the first time."

I looked around one more time, then slumped my way over to the bed in defeat. "I don't like to listen to those full of hot air," I snipped, standing just out of his reach by the bed. Still, he lashed out and caught me by the front of the beautiful white and red dress. I jerked back in surprise as I held close the ripped open front.

"Must you be rude so late in the day time?" Reala growled flipping over the bed sheets. "Get in."

"No," I simply sneered starting to walk away to other side of the room. I gave a yelp of panic as I was forced back by the golden collar around my neck.

"So stubborn," he sighed as he pulled me next to him. I made a noise as his nuzzled his chin on the top of my head. "Go back to sleep."

"No," I grunted wiggling to get free. "I am wide awake and trapped in the bowls of hell… No offense."

"I can not help my taste in home style," Reala breathed with his eyes closed, but embrace tight. My hands pushed against his black shirt as I struggled to get away from him. "Stop that," he warned as his nails clawed into my back.

"I want out," I hissed still fighting his grip. "Why can't I go somewhere while you're asleep?"

"I don't want Jackle to see you," he sneered. He jumped when I sunk my teeth into his upper arm. I choked as he shoved me down and covered my neck with one of his strong hands. A deep black drip down his arm as he glared down at me. "Thank you," he said with heavy sarcasm. "Now I'm wide awake." I yanked his long black hair and he winced as he pulled his hand back to strike me. "Let go of my hair," Reala threaten as his flexed his claws.

"T-Then let me go outside," I dryly said.

Reala glared down at me as I gagged for air. "Fine," he huffed. "Though you must let me choose where you go." I let go of his hair as my hand and arm flopped onto the bed limply. "Go," he ordered let me go as his other hand summoned a door. "Do not start crying when you get scared. I am not going to save you." I got up and looked at him as he laid back down to get some more sleep. Carefully, I got up and study the door, then jumped when Reala yelled, "Hurry up before I change my mind!" Quickly, I dashed threw the door way and it disappeared behind me.

"Where am I?" I questioned confused with the brightly colored castle.

A hand grabbed as some witch looking Nightmaren screamed at me, "You, human, what are you doing, get to work…! Who are you? I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"L-"

"Speak up!" she roared spitting in my face.

"Linzi Adams!" I yelped as she grabbed my face and looked me up and down.

"Reala's~" she purred after sniffing me. "Poor, Jackle, poor, dear." Her fingers touched the collar and started to pull me along behind her. "Oh, it broke his little old heart when it happened."

"What did?" I asked trying not to trip.

"When Lord Reala devour your dream energy, of course," she cackled with a wicked smile. "He was so close to doing it himself, that Jackle was. I'm not surprise that Reala got you first though, not at all missy." I stumbled as she floated right quickly. "Jackle, he just loved you. I heard him sometimes reading his cards to see the future, but never worked, nope never." The witch woman forced me down on to a large pillow as she went over to a bath and ran water. "Now he just cries in sorrow, just like Reala after he changed." I gasped and blushed as she not only ripped my clothes off, but dumped me into the cold water.

"What are you doing?" I yelled in question as she started to rubbed shampoo into my wet hair.

"What do you mean?" she said making the bruise on my cheek heal. "I just do what I am told to. Lord Reala ordered that you be clean for him." She grabbed my arm and rubbed a blue cloth over my skin making it glow.

"Cle-Clean for what?" I asked as she started on my other arm.

"To show you off," she smiled with pride. "It's not often that one of the princes forced someone to stay. NiGHTS, that annoying little brat, would never do it. I didn't think Lord Reala ever would either. Such a lucky girl you are. So lucky and infamous you are. You have Ideya and that gives Reala power. That makes us afraid of him even more, but not the master." My widen in surprise as she ripped my arm upwards and started to clean the rest of me.

"I can do that" I blushed , but she continued to blab and wash me.

"So lucky and un-luck, you know that?" the witch laughed. "He has to have you, oh yes, he does. It's going to hurt you."

"Can you stop talking about what he 'has' to do to me," I growled as she grabbed my leg from the water.

"Jackle will be so sad," she whispered. "He loves you so much. He wants you even more than the prince does. God of Nightmaren, he loves you."

"Then why don't you let me see Jackle," I asked.

"Oh, no, no, no," she frowned stopping for a moment to look at. "Lord Reala has you, Jackle would lose in a fight to get you back. If you care for the elder too, then don't see him. You're a good girl, I can see it, so just listen to your master and be happy here."

"I do not like to be trapped," I huffed as she moved on to the next leg.

"Lord Reala will treat you well if you treat him with respect," she replied. "Stroke his ego too."

"Are you kidding?" I sighed. I caught her wrist before her hand could go any lower. "Don't you dare," I hissed and she dropped the cloth into the water. Shrugging, she turned her back to me as she floated. Blushing, I finished washing myself, then rung out the cloth and put it on the side of the tub.

I closed my eyes suddenly as she dropped even colder water down on my head.

"You will learn to love Lord Reala," she hummed, pulling me up by the arm, then dragged me over to three long mirrors. "Towel or blow dry… Hmm?" I covered my chest as I shivered when she used magic to blow a little wind over me.

"Can't I have a towel?" I asked as she started to circle me.

"No," the Nightmaren said thinking. "What would Lord Reala want you to wear that matches him?" I flinched as she cast spells and different black, red and gold clothes covered me. "No… No… No… No… That's it!" I stood in a blood red dress with a black Shaw and belt on my hips. The gold collar rested on my neck as my hair was held up in a long ponytail. Side bangs crested the side of my face as gold earring hung low. "Make up?" she muttered as her finger twitched. "Close your eyes," she hummed and I did so. My breathed hitched every time her finger lightly wiped over my eyes. Her two fingers touched the inners of my cheek bones and slide upwards. "What shaded of lip stick? Ruby would make you look like a beautiful whore."

"Uh… Is that good?" I asked.

"Oh yes, he'll love it," she answered. I flinched as she ran her index finger along my bottom, then top. "There we go, so pretty after a fix up." I opened my eyes, but wasn't surprised by what I saw in the mirror. I had looked like this before, but not for prom, but for my senior pictures so long ago. "No comment?"

"I know this is what I can look like, but I am not sallow, nor am I fake," I answered. "I do not like what I see when I am like this."

"But humans love this, it makes them seem so warm," she argued.

"That's right, it makes them lie to one another," I responded. "I don't like to lie."

"Oh," she frowned. "Well, what to do now? Time to send you back to Lord Reala since I can't show you off myself."

"Do I have to?" I whined. "I don't want to go back to that place, it's so small and boring."

"Eh heh heh," the witched laughed. "Humans are so cute." Her hand wave creating that horrible red door in front of us. "Go on now." She smile as she shooed me threw the door way.

"Thank you," I smiled before leaving. I stood with my arm raised as I sang, "Honey, I'm home~!" I looked around finding that Reala was gone. "Oh thank you god!" I cheered going over to the bed and sat down as I kicked off the red heels she had put me in. That witch woman never told me her name. I licked my lips as I wondered what to do now.

"You're here, so it's true," I heard someone whispered from above.

"Jackle?" I quiet said as he floated in front of me. "How did you get here?"

"Nightmaren can go anywhere we want," he slightly smile with tears in his eyes. "Bomamba made you even more lovely than before." His gloved hand touch under my chin as his other ran down my shoulder. "I should have taken you first, my dearest," he said starting to sob. "You would be so much safer."

"Don't say that, Jackle," I weakly grinned. "I was so stupid for yelling at you. I didn't even mean it and now look at me. Trapped in a nightmare that I created for myself. It's not your fault, it's mine, all mine. Please, don't cry." "How can I not?" the white and orange Nightmaren whimpered kneeling down to lay his head in my lap.

"Oh, Jackle," I said petting his head with care.

"Sing to me," he whispered as his hands petted the side of my legs.

"I can't sing, but I can hum if you want?" I replied. He nodded lightly, so I started to hum a simple lullaby every mother taught their daughters. He quietly sobbed as I tried to coax him with music and what little love I could give him.

"Say you'll never love him," Jackle said looking up at me. "Promise me that."

"I don't think I could even if I tried," I giggled softly. My breath hitched in my throat the second time that night as he pressed his invisible lips onto mine. I closed my eyes as I pulled him by the mantle on top of me. One of his legs split my legs as he held himself above me as we continued to kiss. My arm crest over his shoulders as we broke apart.

"You drive me insane," Jackle purred.

"That's a little scary," I smiled.

"Is it?" he grinned. Swiftly, he recaptured my lips as he pulled my hands down onto the bed. I could feel both our heart skip beats at the same time. I flinched in surprise as his forked tongue slipped into my mouth and played with mine. It gave me shivers of excitement.

Just as Jackle's hand dragged up my leg along with the dress, a familiar and very angry voice snarl, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Oh god," I muttered as Jackle looked back at the younger nightmaren. Reala glared not at me, but at the one person he seemed to hate.

"Get away from her…" he hissed in a low tone.

"Don't you look so dapper, child," Jackle smiled widely. Reala wasn't wearing his jester's hat for once as a red coat covered a black shirt with a golden jewel tie clip. What seem like a black cape hung off his right shoulder. His dark onyx boots made his pale lower half show all the more. Together, we would look like a couple from the middle ages of London.

"Get-away-from-her!" Reala warned bearing his teeth.

"I could and should have said that to you, boy," Jackle growled, but moved away from me as I sat up and fixed my hair. When I went to wipe lips stick off, I found it to still be perfect.

"I am willing to fucking kill you right now, second level," he stated. "Get out and stay away!"

"Be that way, Reala," the insane creature grinned, "but remember, I'm always near when you're not~." Jackle disappeared after he blew a kiss at me with love.

"Are you serious?" Reala yelled at me.

I opened my mouth to try and explain that, but I had nothing. "I don't know what to say, Reala," I answered with a frown. "I just kind of went with it willingly."

I thought Reala was going to hit me when he went over to me, but he sighed and kneeled in front of me. "We don't have time for this," he stated placing my shoes on my feet. "This is very important to me. It proves where my place is in the ranks of Nightmaren forever. Do not screw this up for me or I will rip out your disgusting tongue."

"What are we doing?" I asked as he looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Placing you at my side as an obedient servant," Reala answered taking my hand. "It's simple. You do not talk unless spoken to by me. Oh, try to smile or something."

"It's kind of hard to do that right now," I whispered looking way from him.

"Stay at least two steps behind me at all times. No one is going to be flying so do not worry." He tilted my chin up as he looked me dead in the eyes. "We have to do something after we come home. You have to be willing to do it or I will force myself upon you. Believe me, I'm willing either way."

"Are you asking me to let you… uh," I started to say as I blushed, "…sleep with me?" He nodded weakly. "Ew! No!" I yelped jerking away from him. "I think I rather die." I watched his hand twitch with rage he was holding in.

"Don't temp me," Reala growled roughly. "We will discuss this later."

"Or not," I huffed crossing my arms.

"Yes, we will," he said, nails touching the side of my face.


	12. This is What You are to Me

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 12: This is What You are to Me

Being quiet had to be the most annoying thing to ever happen to me, no, I take that back. Having about four little Nightmaren children yap at me all at the same time was. I just wanted to say 'go away' or 'leave me alone', but no! I had to be a good girl just like Reala said. It didn't help that most of the time, the second levels gave me dirty looks. I guess killing them along side Jackle made me unpopular. Then again that was why the kids continued to try and make me talk. My nails cut into my skin as I glared at almost everyone there in the castle. Only Wizeman, NiGHTS, and… Jackle was missing.

"Tell what Cerberus was like!" One of the children yipped.

"At least talk to us," the others whined.

My gut twisted with rage at not being able to tell them to fuck off and leave me alone. When would this little 'ball' of their's end? The small third levels ran with a squeal as they saw Reala strolled over to me with a frown.

"Enjoying yourself?" he smirked.

"I'm going to kill someone soon," I whispered lowly. "Are we done here yet?"

"It's fun to watch you worm," he chuckled. "Just a little longer."

"Do we have to?" I seem to complain as I leaned back and rest my cheek on my hand.

"Amazing how even looking like that is appealing," Reala purred brushing back some of my bangs. "Now, just be good for a little longer, then I promise that we can go home."

"Tsk!" I huffed crossing my arms. Reala chuckled as he pulled his hand away and turned to leave. I looked over at the open door the other Nightmaren used to enter and became interested. I looked back at him, then got up when no one was paying attention to me. "Time to look around," I muttered heading out into the hallway.

It was quiet out here and dark in the moon light. Still it was better than back in there. Maybe there was a door here, a door to get out with. I dashed over to a window and looked down. Three stories up and a bush two stories down. Here's to good faith. I jumped out the window and made a noise of pain as the twigs cut my upper arms. I made it out with minor injuries… and hopefully, Reala wouldn't add on to them any time soon. I scrambled out of the bush ripping some of the dress and making my hair fall down.

"Stupid earrings," I muttered taking them out. I tossed them into the bush, then started to walking around the outside off the castle. When I saw a door on it's own, I smiled. "Please be the way to the dream gate!" I exclaimed. I shoved my way threw the door and stumbled to my knees tearing open some of the front of the dress. "Whew! Where am I now?" I wondered with a goofy grin. "Oh, back to the city am I?" I pulled off my heels and moved on with them in hand. "I wonder if someone knows I'm gone yet?" The toll of the bells surprised me as they rang 12 midnight in the bell tower. Starring out into the infinite wave of buildings, I barely saw the outline of the one person I was hoping to find. "Jackle!" I yelled making my voice ring out among the metal homes.

The orange jester turned to glance at me in shock. "You… How?" Jackle questioned flying toward me.

"I got bored again," I smiled. "And the idea of more or less consummating with that emo looking clown bugs me to no end."

"You can't escape," he muttered, hand cresting my cheek. "You are bleeding," Jackle giggled.

"I jumped into a bush," I sighed.

"Still pretty," he hummed picking me up in his arms. "Let's run away~. Let's hide out forever~."

"You're such a dreamer," I stated as he cupped legs gently. "How can I wake up?"

"Hmm… Hmm?" Jackle frowned thinking. "I'm not sure. A capture Visitor never awoke before."

"That… sucks a lot," I whispered. "That really sucks balls!" Gave a dramatic sigh and fell limp in his arms. "Just my shitty ass luck."

"Had to toss around some words, huh?" he grinned cuddling me the best he could.

"Reala won't let me cuss!" I complained like it was a bad thing. "Got to be a good little servant."

"You're no servant," Jackle growled lowly. "None of the Visitors are…" I looked at him as he starred at the clock tower with wide eyes and a wicked sneer. "The only servants here are we Nightmaren second level. Told to do this and forced to do that. Second to the first levels!" I winced as his gloved claws pushed into me. "Spoiled children! SPOILED CHILDERN!!!"

"Jackle, that kind of hurts," I said pulling at his hand.

"What? Oh, sorry," he mumbled. "I just don't like to give you up."

"I know," I sighed. "You more or less said that so many times now."

"And I always will," he smiled floating us above the city.

"Yeah?" I smirked kissing his intangible cheek. I purred as I looked up into the night sky to see the light years away suns. "I… don't want to sleep with Reala. Why do I 'have' too?"

"Like you put it before, it's a type of consummation," Jackle replied sitting down with me in his lap. "Nightmarens do not marry, nor are we able to reproduce. Wizeman creates life by use of dream energy, no by use of human nightmares., but I digress. By enslaving humans in this world, it makes our kind less human. For example, NiGHTS is too close to being human."

"That's why he cares and acts the way he does?" I asked and he nodded 'yes'.

"I am selfish, just like Reala," he continued. "That makes us… inhuman." I couldn't help but shiver as he said 'inhuman' with a chilling tone. "I want to take you away and lock you away forever."

"So, why didn't you?" I questioned.

"I've fallen in love with you," Jackle sighed in defeat.

"Ha!" I laughed shortly. "Now that is human."

"I know, it makes me shiver in excitement sometimes," he grinned wildly.

"And that so doesn't make me want to sit in your lap," I said rolling my eyes. He gave a insane cackle, then lifted us back into the air.

"Let me kiss you like before," Jackle begged. "I just want to touch you."

"I," I blushed as I looked down with surprise. "I don't know. Reala will come after me soon enough and what if we are in the middle of…"

"Oh god, you just have to keep the chills coming!" he smiled.

"Stop that!" I yipped. "You just have to ruin the mood, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, I do," Jackle purred as he brought our lips together smoother than before. I made a noise of pleasure as his hand slipped to my hip.

"Does this qualify as cheating with nightmaren?" I asked taking in air as we parted.

"No, just my death," he giggled floating over to roof top. "That is, of course, if we get caught."

"Just blame me," I whispered as he placed me on my back, then continued to kiss me.

Jackle ripped open the front of the dress as I placed my hands around his shoulders. I jumped when I felt him slide his hand down my breast as his other pulled up the ruined dress. My hands curled his cape into my fist as our lips opened and tongues swirled in my mouth. Once again just when Jackle was going to make his move, someone screamed out, "What are you doing?!"

"Damn it!" Jackle cursed with a glare as I flinched in surprise.

That witch women from before flew at us and forced Jackle away from me. "Why would you betray Lord Reala?!" she screamed going after me. I ran from her to the other roof tops as I held close the top of the dress. "I made you look like this for him, not some second level little me! I'll beat the pretty right out of you girl!"

"Bomamba!" Jackle yelled, making her flinch. The witch gave a scream as his cards cut off one of her arms. "Together?" he grinned at me holding out his hand. I grinned back and touched his to fuse us.

"Now you're in trouble," I said through his mouth as I wave a finger. "We do make a deadly team."

"You… Just wait until I tell Lord Reala!" Bomamba hissed, then flew off and sent cats at us.

"We need to kill her," Jackle frowned as we tossed tarot cards at the fake cats. "Reala's going to really get us this time."

"Wouldn't be the first time he beat me up," I mumbled as I remembered the younger creature's strength. "You just better get out of here."

"But-."

"Just do it!" I yelled wanting to keep him alive.

"All right," he muttered. We landed at the door after a little bit of fuss from Jackle. He really did not want me to leave, but I wanted him to be alive. "Do you have to leave me?" he asked with tears falling from his eyes.

"Jackle, I…" I whispered, then sighed., "Be strong just like always." I wiped the tears from his eyes, then kissed him lightly. "Be safe, yeah?"

"No you be safe, and give him hell," Jackle smile. "Maybe I'll get you then."

"Heh," I smiled as I crest his cheek with my hand. "Bye, my insane Nightmaren," I whispered as I pulled away and went threw the door way.

When the door shut behind me, I froze at seeing Reala glare at me. Carefully, I held closed the front of my dress and walked over to him. I was going to say something witty to him, but held my mouth close as his fist connected with my cheek. "Twice," Reala growled as my world darken. "It won't happen a third time." My eyes closed as a soft breeze touched my warm skin.


	13. Night of Anxiety

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter13: Night of Anxiety

I groaned as touched my re-bruised cheek. "I'm not surprised that happened," I mumbled sitting up on my knees. I noticed that I was trapped in a small black cage facing the source of my pain on his thrown. "Hello, sunshine," I said with spite. "Take it the witch told you we almost got to bump uglys again-."

"Shut up!" Reala roared making me be quiet. "Quite the little bitch, aren't you? I didn't react the first time because I thought you to be some what reliable when it came to tradition, but I see that you have proved me wrong." I went to say something, but he raised his hand up for silence. "You disgust me. I tired to be pleasant to you, but no matter what I do, you spit in my face. What am I going to do with you, Linzi?"

"Can I say something now?" I asked. He looked at me and didn't say anything. "I don't find you attractive."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot," I answered. "It's a known fact that females of any culture or species choose their male from not only social status, but also by looks. You look like a Harley Queen to me." I fell back with fear as Reala lashed out reaching for me threw the bars. Maybe I was put in this cage for my own protection. "I'm only saying the truth!" I defended hiding in the back of the diminutive cage. He managed to grabbed my leg and pulled me up against the front. I kicked and yelled to be let go as he try to ripe off my leg. My foot strike his hand to free me and I forced my body up against the back of the metal bars.

"You test not only my patience, but also my dignity," Reala growled with evil intent. "You want to test me, then come here and challenge me." I shook my head 'no' as my heart skipped a beat. "Then silence yourself before I do."

"You just want the gratification to think your better than everyone else," I whispered looking way from him. I made a noise as he tried to reach for me again. "It's true and you know it!" I screamed with fright.

"So what if it is?!" He yelled back with rage grabbing the end of the dress. "What makes everyone else so special that I always have to be prefect?! Tell me that!"

"How should I know?" I fought to get free again, but ended ripping off the bottom of the dress. "I'm only human!"

"That's right and do you know what that makes you to me?" I looked at him as he tossed the cloth to the ground. "All that makes you is a good fuck for me. I could just kill you, but I thought for maybe one stupid, moronic moment that you would listen and understand me!"

"Then stop trying to ripe me apart and just talk to me, damn it!" I yelled. He slammed his fist on the bars the turned his back to me. "Talk to me, Reala! Why do you want me to be unhappy too?"

"You won't want him," he whispered quietly. "You'll be here to nurse my wounds, not his."

"What?" I questioned surprise as I crawled over to peek over his shoulder. "You're kidding right?"

"Human mothers can heal there children," he stated. "Your human and your female, so heal my scars."

"I'm not a mother," I sneered with disbelief. "I can't help you, Reala. I don't even like you. You might as well just let me out of this cage and let me go to Jackle."

"He deserves to be unhappy!" Reala hissed grabbing me by the throat. I choked and gagged as I struggle to get away. "Just like you!" I clawed at his hand as my eyes watered. "And just like me! I've work too hard and long for you to screw this world up!" Reala shoved me away and broke apart the cage. "Jackle is a second level, I am a first level, and you are _my_ servant!"

"No, I'm not!" I shrieked as he pulled me from my safe place. I screamed as he grabbed my arm, then flung me down to hit the bed roughly. I bounced, but landed with him on top of me. Reala growled as he held my hands down with one hand and tore the black cloth belt from my waist. I fought to keep my hands apart as the Nightmaren general tied them together. "Untie me, you freaking bastard!" Another scream erupted from me as he ripped off the rest of the dress.

"You seem to only stay quiet for so long, but just this once, I want to here your pain!" Reala yelled at me. I swung both of my fist at him and nicked his cheek as they passed. He grabbed me under my chin and forced my head upwards. It was harder to breath at this angle as I swung my fist again before he shoved hid free fist into my gut. I arch forward in pain as he ran his nails down my side, then over my breast. I couldn't tell who shivered first, him because of desire or me because of pain. I brought my hands up trying to push his hand away from my chin. I tried to kick him off, but failed as he straddled my bear hips.

"Reala, let me go!" I cried. "Stop!" I panicked as his hand curved around one of my hips them my thigh. I fought with my legs again, but he just slide his nails into my skin drawing out blood. "Reala!" I yelled in a pleading voice. I tugged at his hands against my chin and made noises that sounded like whimpers. I closed my eyes as the adrenaline going threw my body cause tears fall from my eyes and heart to pump unnaturally fast. Just think of Jackle. You're doing this with Jackle, not Reala. He's just playing rough like how when he goes insane. He's not going to kill me, just give me some rough and painful love. It's Jackle.

I cringed as a noise of pain escaped me and I squired to get away as he entered me. Okay, it's not Jackle! I felt blood rush to my brain as the feeling of untouched walls being spread seem to be murder me. Just try to relax and un-tighten your m-! Muscles and it won't hurt as bad. Relax, go into a fantasy world. Shut the horrible world away and think of Jackle. God damn it! For once, you don't think of a fantasy world!? Ugh! I panted as I tried to take in more air as Reala's grip intensified as I guess he climaxed.

"You bas-bastard…" I breathed as my nails scraped his forearm skin.

"Only when I want to be," he hissed as sweat fell from his hair line.

"Why don't you die?!" I snapped weakly struggling from the pain to get free. I stopped light headed as my hands fell to my chest in defeat.

"Tsk!" he huffed pushing away from me. I took in a gulp of air as I looked at him. Reala was relaxing on his back, eyes closed, with a satisfy smile.

"Bastard," I hissed rolling over to my side away from him. "I hope you're happy…"

"I'm not until I get you to focus on me only, but this feeling is good enough for now," Reala purred against my ear as he leaned over to bug me.

"Go to hell!" I roared hiding my face with shame from him.

"I can't right now," he whispered as his hands teased my side. "I'm on the clock in ten."

That got my attention as he sat up at the end of the bed. I forced myself up and grabbed the bottom of his jacket as I glared and growled, "I won't let you hurt anyone else." I yelped as he flicked me in between the eyes, making me let go of him.

"I'm not going to hurt the Visitors, I am just going to strip them of their Ideya," Reala hummed, pleased with me on his bed. "Be good, my little servant."

Just as he was about to leave, I cried, "Reala!" and held out my tied-up hands.

"Mmm, no," he smiled. "You can put up with that problem until I get back."

"But-"

"Tut-tut," the well dress jester purred. "When-I-get-back."

I sighed as he left me alone, naked and 'cuff' on the bed. "See what happens when you get the attention of guys?" I mumbled to myself as I crawled slowly into the bed and hide in the covers. "Stupid fucking clowns."


	14. When a Witch is Told to Care For

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 14: When a Witch is Told to Care For

"Wake up, my little servant," I heard Reala breath on my neck as I mumbled something like 'why?', then snuggled back into the sheets quietly. "Do you want to be tied-up forever?" I blinked sleepily as I woke up with his words floating in the air. "Thought so," he purred finding my hands in the sheets and ripped the cloth off with his claws. I slightly stiffened as he turned my head closer to his and kissed me. I felt disgusted with myself for letting him do that even if I was still half asleep. "Don't be that way," Reala whispered.

"How can I not?" I asked shivering as he pulled the covers down.

"Bomamba is here to watch you again," he stated.

"What? Why?" I questioned with a wince as I sat up to look at him.

"Because of this," he said fingers tracing from my stomach down to the dry blood on my inner upper thigh. "And these." His index finger traced over to the marks left from his nails. "Not to mention, your midnight flight to the elder." Reala motioned to the scrapes on my upper arms. "That will not happen again, now will it?" he questioned as he crawled on top of me.

"How should I know?" I mumbled as his lips kissed under my neckline. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"You are right," he replied. "And so do you."

"Yeah," I muttered looking away from him. "I don't trust that witch."

"She knows better than to touch you now," Reala coaxed, playing with my messy hair. "Everyone does."

"I don't need your protection," I sneered. "I never need your protection. I can take care of myself. You're just to egotistic to emit it."

"Oh, yeah?" he growled pushing my arms into the bed. "You say that now, but just wait until a vengeful Nightmaren comes along to kill you." I breathed in the scent of blood on him as he covered my body with his. "Donbalon is not happy about his sister Puffy."

"And why should I care?" I grimaced as his finger tips flooded down my arms to my side.

"He'll crush you," Reala warned playfully.

"It can't be an worse than this!" I exclaimed pushing him off of me. We glared at each for a spilt second before he slapped me. I gave a hiss before he hit me again.

"What can I do to break you?" the jester wondered as he tossed me into one of his pillars. "I look at you and always see that fire in your eyes or the coldness in your heart." I pulled my knees under myself as I ready to attack him again. "If I was Jackle, I'm sure you would be under his spoken command in a second, but whatever I say, you seem to reject all logic in doing the safest most choice." He stopped just in front of me as I covered my bear chest with my hands. "Why is that?"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I yelled standing up with my back against the pillar.

"Is that not illogical to do? Would you not try to please me in order to extent my lenience?" he continued to question. I jerked away from him as he reached out to touch me. "Why reject me?"

"Don't you listen? I don't like you, Reala!" I exclaimed.

"I know that, but it makes me wondered all the more," he whispered as his eyes narrowed.

"Wonder what?" I asked as he closed in on me.

"How long it will take to break you to how I want you?" I made a noise a he whipped his knuckles back into the side of my face , forcing me to slammed into the ground. "How much pain can you take if I continued?" His pointed boots ripped into my gut making cough for air as saliva fell down my face. "How many time could I defile you until you called it a twisted love?" He kneel down and grabbed me by the hair to lift my head. "Just for once, behave like a good little servant, then I'll stop." I winced as he dragged his nails threw the skin on my cheek. "What do you say? Hmm?" I nodded slightly as body poured down into his hands. "That's what I want to hear," Reala smiled as he lick the crimson from his hand and let go of my hair. "Bomamba is waiting, you better get moving, my servant." I got up on my knees and looked at him as I held my hand to my cheek. Reala flicked his hand summoning the door to the witchy Nightmaren.

I bit my tongue as I stood and made my way over to the door. I wanted so badly to hiss something insulting to him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. In a way, he had set up a deal and if I played by his rules, then maybe… just maybe, Reala would not force me back into the bed with him.

"What do we have here?" Bomamba smiled in the bath room as she size up the damage on my body. "Lord Reala must be so happy right now, missy."

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. "You… You…" I gave a sob into my hands as I shook in defeat. "Why would you do that?"

"It was for your own good," she whispered next to me as she floated. "Jackle should know his place, just like you. So gracefully chosen to serve under our great and powerful general. Ahhh… I envy you~. If only I was human." I watched her through blurred vision turn on the water to the steel tub. "You have our god's given grace to taken all of Lord Reala. So lucky, so lucky." Bomamba grabbed my chin and waved her hand in front of my face, forcing the makeup to dissipated into thin air. "You should rejoice and praise him to have chosen you, that you should missy." she pulled me by the collar to the bath and forced me into the clear water. Blood did not change it's color or mix into the water. Must be more of her spells. "You should let him love you and let him have you whenever, however he wants you."

"No, I shouldn't," I glared at her as she trace her fingers in a zigzag over the cuts on my upper arms to heal them. "I want nothing to do with Reala. I want to be with Jackle and stop your 'master' from eating human soul or dream energy or whatever he does."

"You sound defeated, how wonderful!" Bomamba chirped grabbing me into a hug with her only arm. "Lord Reala did a number on you and now, you've started to become the most wonderful person for him!"

"How does that work?" I questioned pushing her away.

"You're like his little wife!" she squealed making me flinch with horror.

"Don't say that," I growled as she fix my cheek.

"But you are!" the witch continued. I went under the water as she jerk leg out of the water and healed my lower wounds. "There we go, good as new!"

"Thanks for not drowning me," I coughed as I sat up when she let me go. "Look, lady, I'm getting tired of you man handling me every time Reala tells you to fix me up. I don't need your help, I'm fine on my own."

"You say that now, but I must disagree," She growled as the vain in her large nose twitch with anger. "I am just doing as I'm told and if I must man handle you, then I shall!"

"I don't need your help-!" I gasped for air as she shoved me under the water and held me down. I reached up to try and scratch, but continued to miss as lack of oxygen started to shut down my brain. Somehow her grip let up and I came out of the water coughing and choking for air. I looked about finding my insane guardian angel holding Bomamba by the throat with a rage filled stare at her.

"How dare you threaten the life of my human!" Jackle screamed at her, then ended her life with a card threw her forehead. The crazed Nightmaren panted as he watched her disappear.

"J-Jackle," I said in short breathes. "Thank you."

He looked at me then went over to the tub and grabbed me in a strong embrace. "Are you all right?" Jackle questioned petting my wet hair.

"Yeah, thanks again," I whispered returning the hug. "Uh… What are you doing here?"

"Uh… Uh, nothing," he blushed looking away from me.

"You going to watch her bath me?" I questioned.

"Maybe," Jackle said with a wide grin.

"Whatever," I smiled hugging him again. "Let's leave this place. Take me somewhere Reala can't find us."

"He's always find you with this thing," he frowned touching the golden collar on my neck.

"Can't you get rid of it with those sharp cards of your's?" I asked cresting his hand with care.

"No, I would have by now," Jackle whispered moving his hand to my cheek.

"Then shut up and at least kiss me," I said with cool eyes.

Jackle didn't wait for another word from me or him as he pressed his lips on to mine. I made a noise as he pulled me out of the water and onto the cold tilt floor with him. I moved my hand to touch his invisible chest as he flipped his cape off to become venerable to my touch. My hand travel down in search of something hard. It was like a fucking surprise when finding 'it' on his body.

"Can I get a little help?" I asked against his lips as I gave up.

"Looks who being polite," Jackle giggled taking me by the hips to guide me. I gave a small gasp as I took him into me.

"God damn," I breathed in surprise. "Defiantly a big difference."

"Talk about an ego stroke," Jackle purred leaning back as he help me start in a rhythm. He gave a groan as he rubbed against my walls. I jumped a little as he bucked up into me. "Sorry," Jackle grinned sheepishly.

"I-It's okay," I blushed, "you just surprised me." I took a breath in and readjusted myself, then started to move again. His gloved hands curved around my hips softly again. I couldn't stop myself from watching the different faces of pleasure he made while his eyes were close. Did Reala make those same faces last night while more or less torturing me? I gave a gasp as my walls became tight all of the sudden and I could stop myself from giving a moan. Jackle gave a purr as his eyes opened to look at me. I looked slightly away from him as my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't b-be… embarrassed," Jackle whispered as he used his left hand to turn my eyes to his. "I want to see you like this."

"Oh god Jackle," I whimpered coming to my max. "I-I can't…" I gave a cry as I climax. I felt Jackle arch upwards as he poured whatever seed he had into me. We panted, but I was short on breath as tears fell from my eyes.

Jackle pulled me down to be next to him as he whispered, "Shh, it's all right." I felt miserable and happy all at on time with him next to me.

"I'm sorry," I cried as my hand rested on his chest with his on top. "I can't s-stop myself."

"It's all right," Jackle chuckled with more brains in him now then when we met. "There's nothing wrong with your tears."

"He's going to hurt me," I whispered with fear. "He's going to kill you. We shouldn't have done this, Jackle."

"No, he won't, he can't prove it."

"He'll knew with Bomamba gone," I sniffled.

"Then let him know of our pleasure, of our passion that he will never share." A insane laugh escaped from him, but died down quickly as he panted again.

"God, you're so insane," I muttered tired. "I need to wash again. Hide your smell and that stuff before he shows up."

"Do you have to?" Jackle whined.

"I'll let you help me," I smiled wiping my eyes.

"Hell yes!" he cheered.


	15. Controlling You is All That Matters

NiGHTS: Battle of Dreams

Chapter 15: Controlling You is All That Matters

Reala looked at me as I sat on the large soft pillow in a dress that Jackle had found for me. It had blue strips, white bodice with a blue matching bow under it, and long orange dress. "You fucked him, didn't you?" he questioned already knowing what happened.

I put my head down and muttered, " More like making love."

"Not funny," Reala growled and when I didn't replied, he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up. "How dare you," he started to scold. "Not only do you let him kill Bomamba, but you let him touch you. That's just cruel." I winced as he dragged me threw the red door. "I swear, if you two ever do this again, then I will not only beat you to an inch of your life, but I will…" Reala stopped us a large round balloon like Nightmaren glared at me. "Donbalon," Reala questioned, "What are you doing here in my home?"

"I want revenge for my sister," he declared. "Kill that little monster."

I looked at Reala to see what he would do. "No," he simply answered pushing me behind him. "Whatever she has done with the elder in the past is none of my business. She is my servant now, so leave second level."

"Yet from the sounds of it, you can't even control your little monster," Donbalon hissed. "Maybe you need lessons in obedience school, monster?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Reala growled back, "Stop calling her a monster."

"Defend the bloody bitch why don't you, Reala?" he huffed becoming larger. Donbalon tossed his arm, trying to capture me, but the black and red jester pushed me out of the way and he got wrapped instead.

"Get out of here," Reala ordered summoning his door. "You're more of a danger to me right now. Go hide somewhere."

"But-," I started.

"Go!" he roared with rage as he kicked away the balloon man's other arm. "I'll find you later, Linzi." At hearing my name, I turned an ran threw the door.

I tripped to the ground as I ran into the forest. Afraid as the door vanished and the night sky made everything black, I gave a small whimper. "Why here?" I wondered. "Is this place all you could think of at the time, Reala." It had been a while since I was here. "Not since Reala saved me from the crazed lizard Nightmaren. I should have known since then that Reala held something for me, but who knew he'd ever stick up for me?" I turned to look back at where the door had been moments before. "Be careful." Great, now I felt bad for not only cheating on him with Jackle, but I felt horrible that he got into a fight with that balloon jack off because of me. Great, I had mixed feelings for that rapist of a spoiled child. "Whether you know it or not," I muttered, holding my head, "you are messing me up on the inside, Reala. It's may just be pity and shit like that, but it's working." I stood up as a door came out of no where and Donbalon attacked me.

"I kill you," he screamed with a twisted arm and bloody. Oh god, did he kill Reala?

I turned on my heels and started to run blindly into the woods as he took chase. I had to jump down a hill when he made a grab for me. "Shit, shit, shit!" I panted in fear. I gave a scream as he finally got me in his one good hand.

I struggled as he brought me to face him. "Now, you little, disgusting monster," Donbalon hissed crushing me slowly in his hand. "I will be rid of you and all the pain you put me through." I cry of pain as my ribs seem to concave into me. "You killed my sweet sister!" Black spots clouded my vision as I became faint. Oh thank god, I was going to pass out before he killed me.

I gasped as air filled my lungs with the pressure gone. "Re-Reala," I coughed looking up at him.

"You can thank me later," he stated helping me out of the severed hand. After he pulled me to my feet, he pushed me behind him once again. "What are you going to do now?" Reala questioned the slowly dieing Nightmaren. Donbalon panted and growled as he glared at both of us.

"Die," the creature roared leaping at us. I gasped as Reala sunk his claws into the side of the monster. "I hope you burn in the bloody pits of Nightmare, Reala," Donbalon hissed before popping.

"Well, that's that," Reala sighed, then fell backwards.

"Reala!" I cried catching him in my arms. I fell back onto my rump as I land on the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just…" he frowned holding his side. "I just got hurt."

"Let me see," I whispered placing his head down on my lap. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine," Reala huffed with a light sweat.

"I need to put pressure on it," I said taking the bottom of the dress. "Move your hand."

"No," he growled slapping my hand away. "If you want to help me, then find me a Nightopain."

"Nightopain?" I questioned.

Reala sat up weakly as blood gusted out of his wound. "It's a small flying creature that squeaks to talk," he answered. "There's some in here, somewhere."

"I'll find one, don't worry," I coaxed. My hand touched his head softly as he leaned back into a tree. "Just stay with me, Reala."

I had to say, finding the small human like creature was harder than I thought. Still when I did, it screamed and tried to get away. I grasped it in my hands, then double back to Reala. I panted as I ran and the Nightopain bite my fingers. "Go to hell, you little fucker," I hissed, shaking it slightly. I stopped as I spotted Reala's form. "Reala," I whispered looking at him.

"Good girl," the jester breathed. "Come here." I nodded as he headed over to him. "I know you won't like this, but I… I need you to break it's neck."

"W-What?" I questioned with surprise.

"Please, just do it," he begged feebly touching my arm. I nodded, then held on tight to the Nightopain's body. I turned my head away as I placed my other hand onto it's oval shape head. It made a noise, but fell silent as it laid dead in my hands.

"Now what?" I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Bring it to my lips," Reala said. When I did, he sank his teeth into it. I flinched in disgust as he ripe apart the dead creature and eat it. I had to close my eyes just to keep down whatever I had in me. "Thank you," he purred as I opened my eyes. Not only was his wound healed, but he had sat up to lick my hand clean.

"You protected me," I said pulling my hand away. "It was the least I could do."

"No, thank you, I mean it," Reala smiled at me. I blushed, I don't know why, but I blushed.

"Um, we should be leaving now, huh?" I said pushing hair behind my ear.

Reala summoned the door back to his home. As soon as I went threw the door, he was on me, but not violently. Reala pushed me down on the bed with passion as he kissed me. Before I knew it, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. Dear god, I felt flustered and confused all at once. What was he doing to me?


End file.
